El bretón de la espada negra
by Dr4gonSlayer72
Summary: Un héroe buscando en Skyrim su honor perdido, encontrando su amor y perdiendo sus pecados. Aventuras y desventuras en bosques, montañas, cuevas y mazmorras. Tragedias y romances. Sin Sangres de Dragón, sin mequetrefes.
1. Llegada a Lucero del Alba

12 feb, 2016  
Me han pedido que continúe con ésta historia, y me gustaría mucho, especialmente ahora que mis deseos de jugar Skyrim se han renovado. Es un placer saber que le ha gustado por lo menos a una persona, aparte de mí. No prometo continuar extensamente pues hace mucho que pensé en la continuación y mis conocimientos de "Skyrim" no son tan amplios como para inventar más.

Quiero hacer notar que si no estoy seguro de continuar más de dos capítulos, sí actualizaré todos; cambiando nombres, descripciones o escenas completas pues ya no son buenas para la historia (como el nombre de Karita -ahora Lisel- que en español no suena "elegante"). Estoy seguro que estos cambios serán para el bien de la historia.

14 feb, 2016  
Actualizados capítulos 1,2,3 y 4.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:  
**Llegada a Lucero del Alba

Día 3 de la Primera Semilla, del año 201 de la Cuarta Era.

Haldir, un hombre alto de pelos castaños largos y oscuros, barba corta y ojos azules cargaba con los pesares y dolores de su vida mientras miraba el agua que se abría paso ante el Velo Blanco, una embarcación pequeña de Roca Alta. Su capa y su pelo se dejaban llevar por el viento mientras, absorto en sus pensamientos notó a una mujer de tez morena y pelo negro, recargada sobre unas cajas de fruta. Observaba con ojos curiosos a Haldir.

—Se nota que cargas con la muerte, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

—No—contestó serio—. Estoy bien.

Se distrajo al voltear hacia ella, era muy bonita. Vestía una gruesa capa de oso sobre un modesto vestido azul.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó, pues quería conocerla.

—Mi nombre es Shelly.

—Shelly, es un placer, yo soy Haldir—se echó la capa negra para atrás y sacudió su abrigo de la nieve que caía densa por todas partes; la visión pronto se redujo mientras la niebla se hacía más espesa por todos lados. Los marineros bretones con abrigos cortos encendieron los faroles que colgaban del mástil y redujeron la velocidad de la embarcación.

—Y dime, ¿qué trae a una hermosa dama de Salto de la Daga a las tierras frías de Skyrim?

—No te adelantes—contestó ella con una voz dulce como el aguamiel y una sonrisa chueca—, vengo a encontrarme con mi amado Trius.

Haldir se sintió un poco avergonzado aunque no tenía malas intenciones.

—¿Tu amado, eh?—continuó—. ¿Qué hace tan lejos sin su amada esposa? Si puedo saber.

—Puedes; él quiso visitar el Colegio de Hibernalia, pues practica magia desde que era un niño. Yo lo alcanzaría cuando él acabara, y hace un mes recibí su carta de que me esperaba. Tenemos planeado viajar por todo Tamriel.

—Pues mucha suerte en su viaje, Shelly.

Shelly iba a contestar pero un estruendo, una sacudida y mucha agua la detuvieron. Detuvo a todo el barco y cualquier alma que llevase encima.

El capitán, Birgonav, tenía años de experiencia en el agua, viajando desde Ventalia hasta Hegeth; sabía moverse entre los glaciares y tormentas del Mar de Fantasmas. Pero ahora le sobraba la arrogancia, y se puso a beber vino en cuanto vio las primeras montañas de Skyrim. Tan ebrio como estaba cuando apareció la tormenta cayó profundamente dormido, sin nadie para despertarlo o capitanear el barco. Una gran masa de tierra y hielo embistió el casco de madera, desviándolo contra rocas salidas de la tierra como puntas de espada, partiendo la embarcación a la mitad. Así fue el destino del Velo Blanco, con su casco de madera oscura y sus velas blancas como la nieve, así como de toda su tripulación y su capitán que ya no despertó nunca más.

Haldir y Shelly fueron arrojados con furia fuera de la cubierta para caer en las aguas heladas. Haldir tenía sangre nórdica (por parte de su padre, mientras que su sangre materna era de Roca Alta) así que aceptó el frío con facilidad y pronto se encontró flotando en la superficie, pero Shelly no soportó ni un segundo en el agua antes de volverse pálida y morada, y perder el conocimiento. Haldir trató de calmarse, ignorando su cuerpo que titiritaba rápidamente. Miró alrededor y buscó a Shelly. Nada. Entre un hueco de niebla y nieve vio un pedazo de tierra a unos diez metros de donde él estaba, la costa. Se quitó su espada larga que colgaba en su espalda del cinturón de cuero y la arrojó con fuerza, lo mismo que su capa. Tomó aire y se sumergió en lo profundo. Sus piernas y brazos entumecidos apenas se movían entre el hielo, permitiéndole bajar. Todo oscuro se veía, si es que se podía ver algo. Parecía tan profundo e infinito el mar a pesar de que había visto la costa no muy lejos. Pero era una ilusión; encontró a Shelly como parada en el fondo, entre algas y piedras con las piernas y brazos extendidos, no muy por debajo de la superficie. Su piel pálida hasta parecer muerta. La agarró del brazo sin bajar demasiado por miedo a quedar atrapado en las algas o no poder subir por la presión y el frío del agua. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y subió lo más rápido que pudo. Empezaba a nublársele la vista cuando por fin llegaron arriba. A pesar del aire no había diferencia, todo estaba igual de frío. Cuando ya Galdor se quedaba sin fuerzas tocaron tierra, hizo un último esfuerzo y arrastró a la mujer lejos del agua y luego se dejó caer. Apenas veía nada y no sentía el cuerpo, su ropa empapada y gruesa le pesaba una tonelada; quería quedarse allí y dormir, o morir, librarse de ese sufrimiento. Pero reaccionó: Shelly seguía inconsciente, tenía que hacer algo. Con esfuerzos que no sabía de dónde se originaban se incorporó y fue arrastrándose hasta donde yacía Shelly todavía inconsciente. Hizo fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de sacarle el agua y soplando por su boca, pero no despertaba. Estaba helada de muerte. Tras un minuto y medio, con las esperanzas ya casi desvanecidas la mujer escupió agua y abrió los ojos, pero se mantuvo ahí sin moverse. Haldir vio que intentaba hablar y se acercó a ella, goteándole agua sobre sus mejillas.

—Hal… Ha… Hald…—murmuró ella—Haldir. Encuentra a mi esposo… Trius… y…

Pero no dijo nada más. El frío insoportable acabó con Shelly que demostró cierta resistencia pues cualquiera se habría muerto en el fondo, antes de ahogarse.

Haldir se puso en pie y se quitó el abrigo empapado y miró alrededor. No vio más que tierra, nieve, agua y hielo. Ninguna señal del Vela Blanca, la tripulación o un asentamiento. Pero oyó algo. Desde el oeste, como traídos por el viento, por lo menos cinco lobos se acercaban furiosos y hambrientos hacia Haldir y el cuerpo inerte de Shelly. Haldir se sintió peor que nunca. No estaba en condiciones de pelear y tampoco podía dejar a Shelly allí. No la conocía como para dar su vida por ella pero tampoco le era indiferente. Hasta antes de los feroces aullidos tenía pensado cargar con Shelly hasta Lucero del Alba y buscar noticias de Trius para enterrarla. Pero la situación había cambiado, así que se decidió; se volvió a poner el abrigo (todavía empapado), se ajustó el cinturón de su espada al pecho y arrastró a Shelly de nuevo al agua. No podía dejarla como comida de lobos o del tiempo pero tampoco podía llevarla. Cuando estuvo a alcance de la corriente la soltó y volvió a tierra. Trepó un montón de nieve y vio cómo los últimos cabellos de la mujer se hundían para siempre en el mar. Pero los lobos lo hicieron despertar de la despedida; ya había dos trepando la loma y, por el sonido, otros cuatro detrás. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, o lo que la densa nieve se lo permitía. Sus pies se hundían por lo menos sesenta centímetros y era difícil sacarlos. Corrió y corrió, tropezando un par de veces con rocas y troncos caídos, hasta que los lobos lo perdieron o se rindieron. Pero no corrió mucho pues Haldir se fue a meter a donde los lobos no se acercaban. Llegó a una cueva bajo una pequeña colina, no era muy acogedora pero estaba seca y protegía de los furiosos vientos. El instinto le decía que se alejara pero se lo pensó muy tarde. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sintió antes de caer al suelo, escuchó un rugido grave y sintió grandes pisadas en el suelo, y ya no vio más.

Haldir recobró los sentidos gracias a un guijarro en la cabeza, empeorando el dolor. Se sentía triste y débil gracias a sus pesadillas, pero trató de despertar completamente. Era arrastrado sobre la nieve como se dio cuenta. Sentía entumecidos sus pies así que bajó la mirada para buscar la razón y la encontró. Un monstruoso troll lo cargaba como saco viejo hacia la cueva. Era de día aunque las nubes ocultaban el sol y el cielo; poca nieve todavía caía sobre el suelo. Trató de alcanzar su espada pero no la tenía en el cinturón. Entonces el troll lo alzó y lanzó con toda su fuerza, y Haldir voló como si fuera una simple rama hasta caer sobre una gran piedra, dentro de la cueva. Fue doloroso para él pero la perdición para el troll; creía haberse roto la espalda contra la piedra, pero fue su espada la que absorbió casi toda la caída. Sin titubear, la sacó de su vaina y la esgrimió, arremetiendo contra la masa blanca. El troll no lo esperaba y paró la espada con su pecho, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura, pero no murió sino que se enfureció. Tomó a Haldir por el cuello y lo arrojó a la pared de la cueva. Y la cueva retumbó, haciendo temblar las estacas de hielo que colgaban. El troll se alzó pareciendo más fuerte y emitió un terrible rugido que hizo menguar las fuerzas de Haldir, pero también resonó en la cueva y sacudió aún más las estacas; una grande y muy filosa y puntiaguda se separó de la roca y fue a caer en la nuca del troll que se preparaba para embestir a su enemigo. Hundiéndose toda en la cabeza y el cuello lo dejó sin vida para siempre.

Limpió la hoja de la espada sobre la nieve y la observó, no la había observado desde que abordara el barco en Salto de la Daga. Hoja de Ébano, Ebonleaf, fue nombrada pues la habían hecho los dunmer para la Gran Guerra con ébano sacado de las minas bajo la Montaña Roja. Forjada para Galdor, un nórdico que luchó para el Imperio, y padre de Haldor, padre de Haldir. No era negra como la oscuridad sino brillante y resplandeciente. El guardamano era recto y adornado con grabados dorados en forma de hojas y ramas. La empuñadura encuerada era larga para dos manos y firme. El pomo tenía forma ovalada con diseños de espirales dorados. La hoja recta y estrecha sólo tenía los detalles en la base, dejando el resto hasta la punta lisa y vacía. Y la observó y recordó todo; su corazón le dolió más que nunca pero ahorró las lágrimas y la guardó, colgando la vaina de cuero en su cinturón y luego a su espalda.

Cansado, herido, hambriento y helado como estaba salió de la cueva que tenía un hedor espantoso. El cielo seguía oculto por las nubes pero había luz: era casi medio día. Con muchos esfuerzos trepó unas rocas, usando las manos, rodillas y pies, y una vez la cara; llegó a la cima. Al otro lado vio una caída de unos seis metros hacia un tejado de heno. Su vista se cubría con un velo oscuro y estuvo a punto de caer; se tambaleó en la orilla pero se mantuvo de pie. Encontró una bajada sencilla a su derecha y descendió. Pero la última roca la perdió y cayó de bruces hacia el duro suelo empedrado. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero por fin lo vencieron y quedó dormido, una vez más.

Ésta vez las pesadillas tampoco desaparecieron, incluso empeoraron haciendo gritar en sueños a Haldir. Despertó sudando y tiritando sobre una cama rellena de paja. Tenía puesto sólo los pantalones, mientras que su camisa, abrigo, botas y espada descansaban en una silla a un lado. Era una habitación bastante pequeña con paredes y techo de madera, y suelo de piedra alfombrado con una piel de oso pardo. Sobre una mesita de noche dos velas apenas alumbraban la esquina, estirando las sombras del armario y la cama. Se puso nervioso y se paró enseguida, metió los pies en las botas y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala rectangular. Pero justo después de dar dos pasos escuchó algo; una voz delicada, tierna y femenina que tarareaba. Entonces entonó:

V_amos a brindar por nuestra juventud,_

_Y por nuestro futuro de sosiego y quietud._

_Recuperaremos lo que fue nuestro hogar,_

_A nuestros enemigos vamos a diezmar._

Al querer agarrar su abrigo jaló también la silla y la tiró, haciendo un estruendo que interrumpió la canción en la otra habitación. Seguía algo dormido y un poco atontado, así que reaccionó demasiado tarde. Para cuando Haldir sacaba Ebonleaf de la vaina ya había entrado una mujer. Bastante atractiva con su piel blanca y su pelo rojo recogido hacia atrás. Usaba un vestido corto verde brillante con cinturón y corsé de cuero, y calzaba unas botas largas hasta la rodilla. Las muñecas las tenía adornadas con aros y brazaletes de metal. Entró agitada pero en cuanto vio a Haldir se tranquilizó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Haldir había envainado cuando ella se sentó en la cama.

—Tranquilo—le dijo—, estás a salvo aquí. Yo soy Lisel, te he curado y cuidado, aunque aún tienes un poco de fiebre.

—Gracias, Lisel—. Se sentía fatal por la fiebre, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lisel, sentada junto a él, lo miró y tras una pausa dijo:

—¿Y bien?, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre?

—Perdona, soy Haldir.

—Haldir,… Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿naciste fuera de Skyrim?

—Sí, mi padre se fue de Skyrim y se casó con mi madre en Salto de la Daga, yo nací allá.

—Tienes mucho de tu padre entonces, Haldir.

Haldir pareció no haber escuchado eso. Se tocó la cabeza que le ardía y miró alrededor y a la puerta, luego a Lisel y otra vez alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy, qué día es?

Estás en la posada El Pico Ventoso de Lucero del Alba, es el quinto día de la Primera Semilla. Mi padre es el dueño y encargado de la posada, así que no te preocupes por pagar hospedaje— Lisel rió coqueta y colocó su mano derecha en la espalda desnuda de Haldir.

Al ver que no conseguía respuesta o comentario, levantó su mano (había estado acariciándolo largo rato) y se retiró.

—Si necesitas algo, estaré justo afuera. Trata de descansar, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, la habitación es tuya. En unos momentos te traeré la cena.

Y le guiñó el ojo cerrando la puerta.

Pero Haldir sólo sentía dolor, no tanto físico pues era pasajero. Cargaba todavía con la muerte de su padre. Y le llegó el recuerdo de Shelly hundiéndose entre el hielo hacia la oscuridad y se sintió aún más horrible. Tenía que buscar a su esposo, se lo había prometido.

Se vistió con sus viejas ropas (la camisa estaba lavada y el abrigo había sido secado y sacudido), y dejó su espada envainada en la silla. Salió por la puerta y descubrió una amplia sala iluminada por una hoguera en el centro, sobre un hueco de piedra, que cocinaba un par de conejos y sostenía una olla con un caldo que impregnaba toda la habitación con olor de estofado de champiñones. A su izquierda estaba una barra con varias botellas de vino encima y sobre ella un hombre de edad más o menos avanzada observaba el fuego, hipnotizado. En el otro extremo, y sobre todas las paredes había pequeñas mesas con asientos largos. Todas tenían platos de pan, queso, algunos carne y todas tarros con vino, cerveza y aguamiel. Lisel se encontraba recargada en una columna (en realidad era un tronco de abeto sin trabajar ni tallar, igual que todas las columnas y vigas) observando inquietamente a su padre. En la mesa más próxima había una mujer sentada jugueteando con un tenedor; dos mesas enfrente y a la derecha dos mineros platicaban y bebían. Haldir iba a hablarle a Lisel pero de la habitación de enfrente salió una figura encapuchada con una túnica anaranjada y amarilla. Esperaba ver una cara robusta y arrugada, blanca y tal vez con barba pero encontró un rostro alargado, de nariz puntiaguda y barba oscura y espesa. Sus ojos negros le clavaban la mirada.

—Así que este es el hombre que te quita dinero, Thoring—dijo con una voz rasposa.

—¿Qué?—respondió Thoring, sacado de sus pensamientos—, oh sí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, nórdico?

Haldir casi había olvidado a los dunmer, los elfos oscuros. No les veía mucho en Roca Alta y menos hablaba con ellos. Su cara estaba toda arrugada y fea.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, elfo?

—¡Qué modales! ¿Así respondes a los que te cuidan?

—Erandur no te ha cuidado—intervino Lisel, dirigiéndose más al dunmer que a Haldir—. He sido yo y mi padre. Ven —tomó a Haldir de la mano y lo dirigió a una mesa, donde la mujer del tenedor se había levantado y puesto a servir platos—, cenaré contigo si no tienes problemas.

Se sentaron en la mesa y la mujer (se llamaba Abelone y atendía la taberna) les sirvió estofado, queso y un poco de pan para los dos, y aguamiel para cada uno. Tras todas las venturas y desventuras desde que había zarpado un mes atrás éste era el mejor momento hasta ahora. El humo del fuego inundaba el techo, el crepitar de las llamas tranquilizaba y la comida era deliciosa (en el barco había comido apenas pan y vino, y un trozo de queso si tenía suerte), y el aguamiel dulce y fresco. Además la compañía de Lisel era relajante.

Haldir ignoraba que Lisel lo volteaba a ver muy seguido y sonreía. Era muy bonita, pensaba él, pero no había venido a Skyrim a encontrar esposa y no eran tiempos para relacionarse con mujeres.

Haldir había terminado ya cuando Lisel dio el último bocado al queso. Se levantó y se limpió con la manga; agradeció a Lisel y a Thoring por la comida y le preguntó a ella:

—¿Conoces a un bretón llamado Trius?

Lisel volteó como buscando una distracción y dijo lentamente:

—Sí, lo he visto.

—¿Puedes llevarme con él?

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?—dijo evitando la pregunta.

—No exactamente.

—No, no puedo—contestó al fin—. Pero el Jarl mantenía mensajes con él, quizá pueda ayudarte.

Se encaminaron a la puerta de la posada (Lisel rosaba la mano de Haldir con cada oportunidad que tenía) y la abrieron. El viento entró enseguida, enfriando hasta los huesos. El sol casi se ocultaba entre las montañas y los guardias vestidos con túnicas cortas grises y pálidas, cascos elípticos y escudos circulares encendían las antorchas. Ya no caía nieve pero había bastante en la tierra, en las escaleras de madera y poca en el camino empedrado que apenas se mantenía visible. Los tejados, los árboles y los barriles y cajas, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y además de los guardias no había nadie más ni en el sendero ni en los pórticos.

Cerraron la posada y siguieron el camino hacia el este, pasando un edificio de dos pisos y luego hasta el Salón Blanco, donde habitaba y gobernaba el Jarl. Haldir se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió a Lisel que había salido con sólo su vestido. Él sólo tenía las manos y cara descubiertos y se estaba congelando, así que se incomodó cuando vio a Lisel con los brazos, la cabeza y las entrepiernas desnudas y vulnerables a los vientos. Ella soltó una risita y lo aceptó, más por cortesía que por utilidad pues estaba acostumbrada al frío helado de Skyrim. Subieron los viejos escalones hasta la puerta y entraron al Salón.

Una habitación el doble de amplia que la posada los recibió con calidez, pues dos fuegos similares ardían en el centro aunque no cocinaban nada. Los troncos de pino sostenían el techo y cargaban velas. Los muros adornados con cabezas de animales y mesitas soportando botellas de vino y copas de plata. A un lado de la puerta había un guardia que los vio sospechosos a través del casco completo.

—Malditas pesadillas.

La pared frente a la entrada enseñaba dos grandes estandartes blancos con una franja gris vertical en el centro, una estrella plateada de cuatro picos coronaba la parte superior. Bajo los estandartes había una silla grande de madera con un mantel verde oscuro. Sobre la silla, sentado y desanimado estaba un hombre blanco y calvo de avanzada edad que los miró a través de unas cejas espesas igual que la nieve. A su lado y cruzado de brazos permanecía un rapado con un gran bigote rubio, vestía una armadura de la guardia a diferencia del Jarl que traía una túnica larga y sin mangas azul y escarlata. Su yelmo estaba coronado por una diadema de plata y gema azul brillante. Habló con voz cansada pero fuerte y muy ronca cuando los invitados se acercaron a la silla.

—¡Ah! Lisel, ¿has venido a cantar para nosotros? Porque me vendría bien una canción en estos tiempos de insomnio. Pero, ¿a quién has traído?

—Me temo que no, mi Jarl. Este es Haldir, un viajero y visitante en su ciudad, Jarl Escaldo.

—¿Jaldir? Y dime, ¿has venido a resolver este lío de pesadillas? Porque si no es así no te necesito ni te quiero en mi palacio.

«_¿Palacio?__»_ Pensó Haldir burlándose. Por el techo se colaba el frío entre la paja y las paredes se estaban pudriendo.

—Jarl Escaldo—dijo Haldir inclinando un poco la cabeza y dando un paso al frente (el fortachón de al lado se tensó)—, me han dicho que tenía noticias de un conocido que estoy buscando…

—¿No me digas?—Interrumpió.

—Se llama Trius, y es preciso que lo encuentre.

—Tris, ¿eh? No le conozco.

El guardia del bigote se inclinó al Jarl y le dijo:

—De hecho, mi señor, es el hombre que le pagó por suministros cada semana: Trius.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto. ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Dices que quieres verlo enseguida?—comenzó a hablarse a sí mismo, a las paredes y al techo—. Este hombre viene a mi palacio y me da órdenes, ¡qué descaro!

Se paró de su silla, se ajustó la túnica y se metió a una habitación susurrando y murmurando a sí mismo.

—¿Es tu amigo, dijiste?—Preguntó el del bigote que había permanecido en su lugar.

—Más bien el amigo de una amiga.

—Hace unos meses llegó con dinero pidiendo que le mandásemos suministros para una semana; un mensajero iba y venía pero no le encontramos la última vez.

Haldir se inquietó por dentro mientras Lisel lo veía desde atrás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo que no lo ven?

—Tenía que recibir sus provisiones hace cuatro días pero no le encontramos. Ayer cesaron de buscar, temiendo lo peor. Su campamento está a una jornada de ida y otra de vuelta, el este de aquí sobre la costa, si deseas ir a buscarlo.

Se retiró a una habitación contraria dejando a Haldir y Lisel solos con el crepitar de la lumbre.

—No pensarás ir ahora, ¿verdad?—Dijo Lisel en el camino de regreso, se había aguantado las ganas pues Haldir no decía nada.

—Tengo que ir, hice una promesa.

—Lo entiendo, pero no ahora. Es peligroso salir de noche y no te has curado del todo—le tocó la frente que a pesar del frío seguía ardiente—. Por favor, no vayas ahora.

Se había colocado enfrente (y muy cerca) de él, impidiéndole el paso hacia la posada. Haldir vio su rostro tan lindo, suave y cálido. Le acarició la mejilla deseando no estar en su situación, de lo contrario le daría lo que ella pide a gritos y sería feliz. Por fin se rindió.

—No, tienes razón. Esperaré a la mañana.

Entraron a la posada al mismo tiempo que los mineros se retiraban (todavía tenían sus picos y palas colgando de sus cinturones). El calor del edificio fue aún más reconfortante que antes y se sintió tranquilo. Abelone barría entre unas sillas y Thoring limpiaba los últimos tarros.

Lisel acompañó a Haldir a su habitación y lo arropó como una madre acuesta a su hijo. Le besó la frente y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero Haldir no se durmió sino hasta más tarde, pensando, meditando y lamentando sus decisiones. La gente de la ciudad no paraba de hablar de pesadillas y sueños espantosos pero Haldir no tuvo nada de esto sino que fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que no tuvo pesadillas. Despertó con el canto del gallo y con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaba por un hueco en el techo. Fuera oía los pájaros cantar y los barcos fondeando allá abajo.

Se metió en las botas, se puso la camisa y salió buscando el abrigo que Lisel se había quedado la noche anterior. La posada estaba vacía como era costumbre en las mañanas y Thoring barría cerca de la barra.

—Buenos días—dijo con voz soñolienta—. Ustedes los viajeros son tan suertudos teniendo buenos días.

—¿Las pesadillas? Ojalá hubiese algo que pueda hacer.

—Sí. Mi hija me ha pedido que te dé esto—y le tendió una mochila de tamaño regular—. Provisiones y demás para tu viaje.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde está ella?

Thoring le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Ha salido, no ha de tardar.

Tomó su abrigo que estaba colgado de un clavo en un pilar y volvió por su cinturón y espada. Ya estaba listo para partir cuando al salir de la posada encontró a Lisel viniendo de calle abajo con una bolsa sobre el hombro.

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

—Por supuesto que no, iba a buscarte.

—Estoy bromeando—se acercó y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, la mejor noche en un largo tiempo. ¿Tú también tienes pesadillas?—preguntó; podía verle los ojos cansados y las ojeras colgando como bolsas.

—Todo Lucero del Alba las tiene, y nadie sabe el origen o la causa. Dicen que es algo en la torre, allá arriba—señaló la punta de la montaña donde una gran torre cilíndrica sobresalía poderosa—, pero nadie se atreve a investigar. Ten, traje esto para ti.

De la bolsa sacó una capa larga y gruesa color plata y se la colocó a Haldir en la espalda, sobre el hombro izquierdo pues era de media espalda el diseño.

—Gracias—dijo Haldir—. Tú me das tanto y yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Lisel soltó una risa coqueta.

—Basta con que vuelvas por aquí cuando hayas acabado.

Haldir asintió y se volvió, caminando sobre el sendero empedrado y nevado, pero volteó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que aún lo observaba con un pie sobre las escaleras, como quien no quiere dejar de ver. Ella le guiñó el ojo y se metió por fin. Había llegado a los escalones del Salón Blanco cuando por la puerta sale el guardia con bigote, vistiendo una capa sobre su uniforme. Tenía una manzana en la mano mientras masticaba un trozo.

—Ve hasta el faro y gira al este. Bajarás la colina hasta la costa y la sigues; pasarás unas ruinas nórdicas a la izquierda (¡evítalas si quieres permanecer con vida!) antes de llegar a un barranco con una Piedra Guardián en la cima. Si vas por abajo ahorras media jornada, pero te advierto que es peligroso cruzar ese desfiladero. Su campamento no está muy lejos desde ahí.

Haldir asintió agradeciendo y continuó su marcha, doblando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha subiendo una colina medio empinada. Llegó a una estructura con un pequeño faro hasta arriba, estaba vacío pero el fuego humeaba con ganas. Siguió hacia el este entre una zona con unos cuantos pinos y luego descendió hasta tocar tierra. Ahí las olas del Mar de los Fantasmas lavaban la nieve y era más fácil andar. Arbustos secos, troncos caídos y rocas salidas adornaban la costa hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando encontró una gran isla con columnas y arcos antiguos sobre la nieve. El sol brillaba y las nubes casi se estaban desvaneciendo. Varias horkers charlaban entre sí mientras otras nadaban, algunas veían a Haldir caminar. Iba cubierto con la capa pues el agua y el hielo flotante echaban frío, a pesar del sol. Había dejado las ruinas detrás cuando encontró el acantilado, doblando sobre una colina. Había agua entre él y la montaña así que se giró al sur para rodear. Sobre la cima vio una figura cónica, justo en la orilla y en la punta. _«La Piedra Guardián» _pensó al recordar las palabras del edecán. La gran pared de piedra y hielo daba sombra sobre ese lado, así que el frío era peor. Se acomodó la capa, ajustó la mochila y siguió hacia el norte.

Fue cuando escuchó un aullido a lo lejos que se tensó de veras. Miró alrededor pero no vio rastros de lobos ni nadie más. Dobló a la derecha sobre el acantilado y _¡zas! _Un gran lobo blanco se le abalanzó de frente, dejándolo sin equilibrio. Haldir desenvainó a Ebonleaf y se colgó la mochila en los dos brazos. Para entonces dos lobos más ya se habían unido, rodeándolo por dos lados y arrinconado por el mar y la montaña por los costados. Volteando a uno y otro lado con la espada lista para atacar, manteniendo la calma y el control no vio venir un salto del primer lobo, que le desgarró la mochila tirando toda la comida y el agua. Entonces atacó a un lobo en el frente y le cortó parte del lomo. Con una patada apartó al otro y se echó a correr, perseguido por dos mientras el tercero yacía acostado chillando y retorciéndose de dolor. Corrió por todo el desfiladero, tropezando con piedras y resbalando en el agua hasta que al fin salió. Se dio vuelta para embestir a uno pero calculó mal la distancia que los separaba. Uno color gris claro se le aventó y lo tiró, mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza. Pero sujetó a Ebonleaf y atravesó el cuello del lobo, matándolo en el instante. Se lo quitó de encima y se puso en pie. El otro lobo caminaba en círculos a su alrededor, esperando el momento de atacar y vengar a sus compañeros. Ambos tomaron impulso y atacaron, pero Haldir fue más rápido esta vez y metió la hoja negra por el hocico, destrozando todo.

Limpió la hoja con el pantalón y la envainó. No tenía deseos de volver por la comida, así que se giró y siguió. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegó a una pequeña península con un campamento sobre una colina. Una fogata ardía penosamente en el centro y una tienda improvisada de tablones y ramas cubría un saco para dormir. Había una caja y varias bolsas llenas. Recostado sobre el saco yacía un hombre, o antes lo había sido. Yacía el cadáver putrefacto de un hombre, envuelto con una manta con la mirada al mar.

Protegida del viento bajo la caja asomaba una carta que decía con letra sencilla:

_Shelly,_

_Tu nave debería haber llegado hace semanas y temo que lo peor haya pasado. He establecido un campamento en esta roca pues tu barco debe pasar por aquí y espero que un día de estos volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo. Si estás leyendo esto probablemente estoy cazando o trayendo algunos suministros. Voy a estar esperando aquí hasta que vea tu cara de nuevo._

_Fielmente tuyo,_

_Trius_

De nuevo el dolor y la culpa inundaron el corazón de Haldir. Y se arrodilló y dejó escapar una lágrima. Sentía el dolor de Shelly y Trius; pero lloraba por sus propias desgracias. Ver esta historia de amor terminada en tragedia le hizo desahogarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de verdad.  
Pensó en Lisel; desde hace un tiempo que desviaba la vista de mujeres, esperando encontrar su honor primero. No podía permitirse la debilidad que éstas causaban pero pensó en Shelly y Trius, ¿y si cuando encuentre el honor ya es demasiado tarde para amar a una mujer?


	2. Rumbo al sur

**Capítulo 2  
**Rumbo al sur

Sentado frente al fuego reanimado, hipnotizado por las chispas que saltaban y danzaban perdiéndose en la noche, pensaba Haldir. Había perdido sus provisiones pero la poca comida que había encontrado entre las cosas de Trius (que ahora yacía enterrado no muy lejos del campamento) compensaba todo. Shelly había muerto creyendo que su amado la enterraría, y Trius había muerto esperándola a ella. No podía sentir más culpa en esos momentos. Pudo salvar a Shelly, y debió haber venido más temprano, aunque sea para oír los últimos susurros de Trius.

Se acostó sobre la nieve y miró las estrellas. Todo el día había estado despejado y ahora seguía igual. Las dos lunas, gigantescas, brillaban allá en lo alto.

Su primer promesa en Skyrim y la había fallado; se sentía miserable. Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en Lisel. Su pelo rojo, su piel blanca como la nieve y su cálido cuerpo "cubierto" con ese lujurioso vestido de la posada. ¿Por qué no podía apartarla de la mente? Se odió a sí mismo por ello.

Pensando en Lisel (¡cuántas ganas tenía de volver a verla!), lamentando la muerte de Shelly y Trius y de su padre se quedó dormido y tuvo pesadillas como siempre. Soñó a su padre, tirado sobre un charco de sangre; quiso apartar la mirada pero al hacerlo encontró a Shelly ahogándose, luego a Trius que buscaba y buscaba a su mujer pero no la encontraba, estando a un par de metros de distancia.

Despertó cuando el sol se elevaba sobre unas montañas: el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y el mar se agitaba. Casi podía oír voces que salían de las olas y desde el fondo del mar, "a los Fantasmas". El fuego ya humeaba sin ninguna llama, así que sintió el frío peor que nunca. Comió un pan medio duro de las provisiones de Trius y se cargó un saco lleno a la espalda, que le alcanzaría para volver a Lucero del Alba. Al bajar de la roca y la colina se detuvo ante el montículo donde yacía el bretón y murmuró:

—Perdóname Trius, le hice la promesa a tu amada Shelly de que te encontraría pero el tiempo me ha ganado y la muerte te alcanzó.

Entonces lo recordó: justo cuando soltaba a Shelly hacia el mar tomó un collar de plata que ella cargaba en el cuello (lo había olvidado por completo). Se lo iba a entregar a él como prueba y despedida, pero ahora no tenía oportunidad. Lo puso encima del montículo y lo cubrió con nieve. _«"Adiós"»_ dijo y se giró, pero volteó de instinto a su izquierda (sintió que algo le llamaba desde esa dirección) y allí en la orilla, a salvo de la marea, estaba un pequeño bote de madera y dos remos.

Sonrió torcidamente a Trius y bajó. Estaba en buenas condiciones aunque había visto mejores días. Lo empujó hacia el agua y acomodó los remos, se trepó y navegó rodeando la roca hacia el oeste. Tuvo que rodear toda una isla que hacía el desfiladero pues por ahí no había paso por bote, así que aunque ahorró peligros, llegó a la misma hora que lo hubiese hecho caminando.

El sol ya se ocultaba cuando Lucero del Alba se mostró detrás del pequeño faro; sobre la pequeña bahía estaba un barco de buen tamaño, anclado en el muelle y sobre la costa muchos botes. Una primera hilera de edificios pequeños formaba una media luna sobre la costa, Poco más arriba otra de edificios más grandes, y en la tercera la posada, el palacio del Jarl y otros cerraban la ciudad. Una gran montaña con la torre cilíndrica en la cima protegía la ciudad de los vientos del sur mientras que colinas más pequeñas apenas cubrían del este y oeste.

Justo cuando entraba en la pequeña bahía y tocaba la tierra húmeda de la costa, una mujer bajaba del camino y se dirigía hacia él. Era Lisel, con un vestido blanco corría feliz hacia Haldir que desembarcaba. ¡Qué feliz se sintió él al ver sus cabellos rojos volando con el viento, cubiertos de nieve y brillando! Ella llegó y lo abrazó fuertemente, y él le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte.

—¿Y bien? ¡Qué tal te ha ido?—preguntó ella.

Haldir suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Ella pudo ver cómo los de él se entristecían y se llenaban de lágrimas que no salieron.

—Lo encontré. Llevaba muerto varios días.

Se quedó sin palabras, lo abrazó de nuevo y dijo:

—Oh, Haldir, lo siento tanto. ¿Era muy importante para ti?

—Fue mi culpa—continuó sin escuchar la pregunta de Lisel —; le hice la promesa a Shelly de que lo encontraría y no pude. Les he fallado.

Lisel tocó su cara y la dirigió hacia sus ojos:

—Escúchame. No ha sido tu culpa. Has hecho todo lo posible, no podías hacer más.

Abrazados caminaron sobre la costa subiendo el sendero hacia la posada. Cuando pasaron al herrero (un edificio central en la parte inferior de la ciudad) que trabajaba, Haldir habló:

—Debo irme, Lisel. Tengo que ir al sur, hacia Helgen. He estado demasiado tiempo aquí y no puedo retrasar más mi objetivo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la posada y Lisel no había contestado. Cuando Haldir iba a abrirla ella lo detuvo y la volvió a cerrar.

—Bien, pero iré contigo—le dijo firmemente.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Tu vida está aquí, tu padre…

—Está decidido, ya lo hemos hablado.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Sí, quiero. ¿Sabes por qué?—le tomó las manos y se ruborizó casi tanto como su cabello recogido hacia atrás—. Porque me siento extraña a tu lado, porque te encuentro muy atractivo y me siento muy interesada en ti—hizo una pausa y se mordió ligeramente el labio (sus manos ya estaban sudando)—-. Porque te amo, Haldir.

Pero Haldir se quedó sin palabras. Él sabía que ella se sentía atraída, e incluso él la consideraba muy bonita y especial, pero no esperaba eso. _«Ella te ama _(se dijo a sí mismo)_. ¿Tú la amas?»_

—Lisel —comenzó—. Creo que eres una mujer estupenda, muy hermosa y muy linda, pero yo no puedo darte lo que tú me das. Mi corazón no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para amarte, aunque sí te tengo mucho cariño. No puedo amarte de la misma forma (aún), sin embargo me sentiría muy vacío si no me acompañas.

Lisel, que había empezado a llorar (sin duda por las primeras palabras), sonrió y abrazó a Haldir. Sabía que ella (una bardo, hija de un posadero) no estaba a la altura de un valiente guerrero como Haldir, sin embargo no podía callar más a su corazón así que lo intentó. Él se sentía terrible y a la vez feliz. El viaje sería mejor, mucho mejor con ella, pero se sentía mal por no amarla.

Entraron a la posada y Thoring permanecía recargado en la barra, observándolos. A sus pies había una mochila similar a la que le habían regalado a Haldir y una capa negra doblada y limpia.

Lisel corrió a abrazar a su padre y le besó la mejilla. Él notó que había llorado y miró con agresividad a Haldir. Pero ella se rió y tomó la capa, entonces Thoring se tranquilizó.

—Rustleif tiene tu espada, hija—dijo—. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Ya le he pagado todo, así que no le des nada si te pide algo.

Ella se regresó a la puerta y salió, cerrando detrás.

—Haldir—dijo Thoring cuando estuvieron solos—, mi hija te quiere mucho, te ama aunque apenas te conoce nada, está enamorada. Me ha insistido en que la deje ir pues se siente incompleta sin ti, y porque su vida trabajando en la posada ya no la hace feliz. Me dijo que, la aceptaras o no, ella se iría contigo. Yo claro le dije que era una pésima idea, pero ella insistió.

Se cruzó de brazos y su tono se hizo más serio.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

—A Helgen.

—Bien. Me dijo que se uniría a los Compañeros, en Carrera Blanca, que queda de paso. Como dije, ella te estima mucho, Haldir, así que te pido no la lastimes de ningún modo. Ojalá llegues a amarla de la misma manera y que sean felices juntos, pero te pido por favor: cuídala, pues es lo único que me queda.

"Si aprendes a amarla durante el viaje, cuídala, quiérela y mantenla por el resto de sus vidas, de lo contrario ella se quedará en Carrera Blanca y tú seguirás tu camino.

"Cuando lleguen a la ciudad envíen un mensaje y así estaré tranquilo".

—Señor, yo quiero mucho a su hija, y también la estimo mucho. Confieso que no la amo todavía pues mis sentimientos están nublados por desgracias y dudas. Pero la cuidaré con mi vida pues es muy importante para mí también, tiene mi palabra.

En eso entró Lisel con una espada de acero común, pero bastante afilada. Se ajustó el cinturón a la cadera y se colgó la capa sobre el hombro izquierdo. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se lo ajustó al cuello.

—¿Puedes partir ahora?—preguntó Lisel emocionada a Haldir.

—Sí. Dormiremos en el camino.

Haldir recogió la mochila (que cargaba pan, queso y aguamiel para ambos, dos sacos de dormir y un par de antorchas) y se la echó a la espalda. Después de muchas despedidas y agradecimientos de Haldir hacia Thoring por fin salieron de la posada que ya estaba llena de los mineros, pues Lucero del Alba era una ciudad con minas importantes. Estaba muy oscura la noche por las nubes negras que soltaban nieve en cantidades considerables, ni las lunas ni las estrellas ni siquiera la Aurora podían verse allá arriba. El frío no había cambiado nada, seguía helando (aunque Lisel no lo notaba, ni siquiera sin su capa).Bajaron las escaleras y doblaron a la izquierda, subiendo por el sendero. Poco después de pasar la posada un montón de piedras cuidadosamente apiladas señalaba la frontera de la ciudad; al otro extremo del camino había dos tiendas pequeñas y una más grande que se agitaban con el viento, en el centro una olla pequeña hervía algún estofado con un fuego más que cálido que Haldir y Lisel sintieron enseguida. Pero los que acampaban y cocinaban eran lo interesante. Cuatro gatos (o así parecían) charlando, vestidos y en dos patas que voltearon a ver a los caminantes.

Ellos se llaman a sí mismos _khajiitas_. Son nativos de los desiertos de Elsweyr, más al sur de la provincia imperial.

Pasando por la tienda más grande, sobre un tapete y en la entrada estaba sentado uno de pelaje gris con manchas negras y orejas puntiagudas.

—Herramientas, mercancías y armas, todos a la venta a precios justos—dijo con un acento extraño que parecía de mujer mayor, exagerando la pronunciación de las 's'.

—Hola, Ahkari—saludó Lisel.

—¡Que su camino los guíe hacia arenas cálidas!—como era costumbre desearse buen viaje en Elsweyr.

—Ella y su caravana frecuentan Lucero del Alba cuando no están en Carrera Blanca o en el camino—dijo a Haldir cuando ya no olieron el estofado, bastante lejos del campamento—. Venden varias cosas a los viajeros y a veces a la ciudad.

A Haldir nunca le habían agradado los _khajiitas_. En Roca Alta no había muchos y todos eran codiciosos y algunos tenían fama de ladrones.

Siguieron caminando en el sendero empedrado y nevado, siempre hacia arriba subiendo la colina. A orillas de la vereda montículos de piedras grandes y pequeñas marcaban una especie de muro, para evitar a los viajeros salirse pues las tierras inhabitadas de Skyrim mantenían criaturas mucho más peligrosas que lobos y más grandes que trolls.

El único paisaje que tuvieron fue de pinos y abetos desparramados por todo el campo, algunas piedras y colinas rocosas y unos cuantos troncos caídos que obstruían el paso. Sobre muchas partes de la orilla también crecían unas bayas rojas brillantes contrastando con el ambiente pálido.

Así caminando por un par de horas el terreno dejó de elevarse por un tramo. Los árboles se iban haciendo cada vez más numerosos, y allá adelante ya no se veía más que troncos y espinas. Pero en una arboleda, todavía en el campo abierto, al lado del sendero había un montículo de piedras similar al de Lucero del Alba, pero con rocas más grandes. Haldir quiso ir pues un fuego parpadeaba allá adentro pero Lisel lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. Negó con la cabeza y luego lo arrastró hasta detrás de un tronco caído con hongos y helechos que crecían en él. Alrededor de una gran hoguera yacía un gigantesco hombre de piel pálida y pelo negro, estaba recargado sobre un gran palo con una piedra atada en un extremo. Pero no era ningún hombre, era un Gigante.

—No son hostiles pero tampoco son amigos—susurró Lisel a Haldir—. Hay personas que les entregan animales, normalmente vacas, y ellos a cambio protegen el camino de criaturas salvajes.

El Gigante medía por lo menos tres metros y parecía tan fuerte que podría partir a Haldir a la mitad como un palillo haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo. De repente el suelo retumbó y detrás de los árboles asomó una cabeza descomunal. Toda cubierta de pelo marrón (y de nieve), y tenía una nariz larga que llegaba hasta el suelo (su trompa) y unos colmillos curvados y puntiagudos. Doblaba la altura al Gigante.

Algo excitados dejaron atrás al gigante y su mammoth y continuaron subiendo el sendero. El bosque ya se extendía a sus lados, al frente y detrás, y ambos ya iban cabeceando.

—No falta demasiado para que amanezca—dijo Haldir cuando Lisel casi tropieza pues se quedaba dormida—.Encontremos un lugar para descansar y continuaremos bien entrada la mañana.

No mucho después de decir esto encontraron que un camino se salía del sendero principal: no estaba empedrado pero tenía pinta de ser transitado. _"A ver dónde nos lleva esto"_ dijo Haldir y se adentraron. El sendero ascendía al este.

Llegaron a una formación rocosa que protegía del viento (entonces soplando desde el norte) y se sentaron. No protegía del frío pero era lo mejor y no querían alejarse demasiado del camino principal. Lisel, cubierta con su capa, se sentó en una piedra y observó a Haldir que encendía un fuego y preparaba los sacos lo más adentro de la roca que pudo. El fuego los reconfortó y cansados como estaban durmieron rápidamente. Pero encender un fuego lejos de ciudades y aldeas no es buena idea, sobre todo si estás lejos de la vía principal.

Así, poco más arriba de ellos, sobre la misma colina unos bandidos que usaban un fuerte abandonado como campamento permanente vieron el fuego entre la tormenta de nieve que caía. Ellos siempre vigilaban, atentos a cualquier viajero desprevenido para robarle y tal vez matarle. Éstos llevaban varias semanas en aquel fuerte (alguna vez se llamó Fuerte Martillo Endeble) emboscando caravanas y mercantes.

Haldir y Lisel dormitaban plácidamente cuando dos bandidos se acercaron sigilosamente y golpearon a Haldir con una piedra. A Lisel la amordazaron y pronto la sujetaron con viejas cuerdas llevándosela con ellos. Ambos estaban desarmados pues habían puesto las espadas a un lado para dormir mejor, no temiendo ningún peligro.

Por suerte para los dos, el bandido no tenía fuerza suficiente para noquear a un bretón con una piedra, y Haldir tenía sangre bretona y, mejor aún (o peor para los bandidos), nórdica. El golpe sólo aturdió a Haldir que despertó exaltado. Cuando se puso en pie ya no había nadie, ni siquiera las espadas y la mochila también se la habían llevado. Se puso la capa sobre el hombro (la había usado como manta) y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Agachado y con sigilo no tardó en encontrar las huellas de los bandidos, a pesar de la nieve que seguía cayendo. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y todavía seguía oscuro, aunque ya era posible ver unos diez metros frente a ti.

Siguió el rastro colina arriba y descubrió el fuerte. _«Maldito sea, pude haber evitado esto si hubiese subido un poco más»_ se dijo. _«No me perdonaré jamás si algo le pasa a _Lisel_»._

En verdad aunque un troll hubiese llegado trotando los bandidos no habrían notado nada por el ruido del viento y el velo de la nieve, así que Haldir era prácticamente un fantasma en el bosque.

El fuerte era bastante antiguo y había partes completamente destruidas, pero casi toda la muralla seguía de pie igual que el edificio principal. Un arco se abría como entrada principal, reforzado con tablas y troncos. Sobre una plataforma un arquero se hablaba a sí mismo mientras manoseaba su arco largo. Haldir no tuvo problema en escalar el muro de piedra y llegar hasta él. Por detrás lo agarró con el brazo y le torció el cuello quitándole la oportunidad de pedir ayuda. Tomó su arco y se colgó su carcaj (con apenas unas trece flechas).

Agachado se puso a buscar en todo el patio pequeño del fuerte. Había un guardia custodiando una puerta de madera en el piso inferior y otro dormitando en la puerta superior. Preparó una flecha y tensó el arco. La flecha cortó el aire, el viento y la nieve hasta clavarse en el pecho del primer bandido. Y justo cuando el segundo sospechaba haber oído algo corrió la misma suerte.

Se bajó de un salto hasta el patio y entró por la puerta que crujió al abrir. Este no era un pasillo de piedra típico de fuertes nórdicos antiguos, sino que todo era de tierra, y a intervalos cortos había arcos de madera que sostenían el techo. Era una mina de hierro, con menas por el suelo y las paredes. Pero estaba vacío como comprobó; recorrió todo el túnel que seguía recto y luego bajaba en vuelta hacia la izquierda para llegar a un punto muerto. Regresó sobre sus pasos y salió de nuevo al patio.

_«La puerta de arriba será»_ se dijo mientras subía por unas escaleras destruidas sobre el muro. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta sólo un tramo, preparó una flecha y se asomó. Dentro había una fogata en una chimenea vieja y muchas velas que daban luz y calor a la habitación que tenía no más de siete metros de ancho y largo, y tres de altura. Había tres sacos de dormir cercanos al fuego y tendidos sobre ellos dos bandidos. Se puso en posición y tensó la cuerda: _«uno»_ dijo mientras la flecha atravesaba la garganta del más cercano a la puerta; _«y otro»_. Pero escuchó cómo alguien desenvainaba una gran espada, y aunque pensó era Lisel no se atrevió a averiguarlo. Preparó otra flecha y entró pateando la puerta. De un cuarto (aún más pequeño) salió un gran hombre verde colmilludo, un orco, vistiendo una vieja armadura de hierro, empuñaba un mandoble de metal verdoso, que parecía tener dientes.

—¡Te enseñaré lo que es el dolor!—gritó el orco con una voz gruesa como su armadura mientras embestía hacia Haldir armado apenas con su arco y flecha. Aunque tuvo ventaja contra el ataque pesado de su oponente; disparó la flecha que fue a parar a su cuello, donde la armadura no cubría nada. Pero seguía vivo y más enojado, con una flecha en un extremo del cuello. La estaba sacando cuando por detrás Lisel se acercó empuñando Hoja de Ébano y decapitó al orco. El cuerpo cayó y la cabeza salió rodando.

—¿Estás bien?—dijo Haldir.

—Sí, gracias. No me han hecho nada—respondió ella aunque tenía un gran golpe cerca de su ojo derecho—. Toma, esto es tuyo.

Y le tendió la espada negra mientras ella iba con un bandido de los sacos y le quitaba la suya de acero.

—Tomemos lo que podamos y durmamos fuera, odio el olor de los orcos—comentó Lisel. Se pusieron a revisar bolsillos, bolsas, cofres y cajones. Recuperaron sus provisiones y consiguieron una bolsa de oro.

Regresaron por sus sacos de dormir en su campamento y se trasladaron a la entrada de la mina donde durmieron hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Pero el cielo no daba señales de despejarse y la luz apenas entraba por las nubes. Pájaros pasaban volando y se posaban sobre las ramas dejando caer la nieve acumulada. Empacaron todo, se ajustaron las espadas (Haldir se colgó el arco en el hombro) y comieron pan con miel que habían sacado a los bandidos. Bajando sobre la colina fuera del fuerte encontraron que un sendero se separaba de la subida adentrándose en la colina. Después de una breve discusión acordaron en seguirlo, pero si los alejaba mucho de la vía principal se regresarían y retomarían su camino.

El camino ascendía aún más que el fuerte, y pronto lo vieron pequeño y muy abajo. El bosque ya no era tan denso ahí arriba así que pudieron ver el pico de una montaña a su izquierda, bastante cerca y no muy alto. Sobre los pinos más bajos veían destellos de cordilleras lejos al sur y otra más cerca al oeste. De pronto el sendero (que seguía paralelo al principal, yendo siempre hacia el sur) paró de subir y comenzó a descender.

Llegaron hasta una caída pequeña y más allá ya no seguía. Haldir estaba volviendo cuando Lisel se bajó de un salto.

—¡Mira! Aquí hay una cueva.

— Lisel, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Sólo la investigaremos y partiremos enseguida, ven.

Haldir bajó de mala gana y encendió las antorchas que cargaban con un yesquero. En la entrada de la cueva había unas vallas de un material extraño negro, pegajoso y apestoso, pero aun así entraron con las antorchas en mano, sin sospechar de las criaturas que vivían dentro ni las consecuencias que les caerían.


	3. Idas y venidas

**Capítulo 3  
**Idas y venidas

La cueva, que en esa región llamaban Grieta del Brillo del Ocaso, se abría a una amplia y alta cámara donde se colaba la luz del día. Entraron resbalando por el musgo y el lodo hasta un túnel donde la cueva continuaba más angosta y luego giraba a la derecha y otra vez a la izquierda para entrar a otra zona poco más amplia.

La nieve cubría el suelo y parte de las paredes, y hongos, hierbas y musgos, crecían de las grietas. El frío se colaba y el viento todavía les llegaba hasta ahí.

Haldir iba delante con una mano en el cinturón (listo para desenvainar llegado el caso) y otra con la antorcha en alto, alumbrando el camino aunque había suficiente luz para no tropezar. Acababan de entrar a la segunda cámara cuando oyeron unas voces, no muchos pasos adelante:

—El jefe va a decapitar a esas criaturas de las cuevas, te digo—dijo uno.

—¡Sí! Les enseñará lo que pasa cuando nos roban. ¡Uno de ellos se llevó mi casco!—le respondió un orco (sus voces eran inconfundibles).

—Espero que vengan directo hacia acá para que les clave mi espada.

Pero los bandidos esperaban del lado equivocado, y así recibieron a Haldir que degolló al orco y atravesó el corazón a otro; y a Lisel que cortó dos veces en el pecho al tercero, y nunca se enteraron de qué les mató.

Después de registrarlos (no traían nada más que sus ropas y sus armas) siguieron por otro túnel que giró tres veces antes de abrirse en la misma dirección de la cueva. Una cámara más grande que las anteriores, muy alta y con varios pisos hacia abajo. Protegiendo de caídas había unas vallas idénticas a las de fuera, azules y negras, pegajosas y asquerosas. Al otro lado del "acantilado" (no medía más de seis metros hacia abajo y cuatro de angosto) vieron a un hombre con armadura de cuero que esgrimía un martillo de guerra de acero. Parecía preocupado y nervioso, volteando a todos lados y se asustó cuando vio a Haldir y Lisel aparecer por el túnel.

—¿¡Quienes son!? ¿Qué quieren?

—Nosotros…—pero el bandido los interrumpió.

—¡Oh no! ¡Aquí vienen más!

Y los dos lo notaron también: el suelo retumbó y escucharon cómo miles de patas se arrastraban por agujeros en las paredes y techos de la cueva. De pronto por grietas, huecos y fisuras aparecieron como hormigas, docenas de ellos, con sus pieles pálidas, sus ojos ciegos, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus espadas de esqueleto de insecto.  
—¡Falmer!—gritó Lisel cuando ya los tenían encima.

No era difícil matarlos pero eran demasiados y pronto se encontraron rodeados. Rápidamente los desarmaron y los arrastraron, llevándose a Lisel hacia el bandido (que también había sido vencido), al otro lado de la cámara y a Haldir hacia abajo. Porque los Falmer no roban y matan como los bandidos comunes, sino que secuestran viajeros y aventureros que se adentran a sus nidos y los guardan para comérselos después, hartos de ingerir los insectos que habitan las profundidades u hongos que crecen en la oscuridad.

Los gritos de Lisel (más de enojo y desesperación que de auxilio y miedo) pronto se perdieron allá arriba mientras Haldir era arrastrado por más de una docena de Falmer por un túnel no muy ancho en el que no dejaba de pegarse con las paredes y el techo. El olor era insoportable allí abajo, parecía que un cadáver (o cientos, conociendo a los Falmer) se pudría en algún rincón de ese nido. La roca, tierra y lodo fue remplazada por piedra y ladrillo antiguo, muy antiguo. Era un túnel de alguna ruina nórdica antigua, así parecía. La piedra estaba llena de musgo aunque los hongos eran menos.

Los Nueve Divinos estaban con Haldir ese momento porque, al llegar a una reja con puerta (hecha de partes de insectos), los falmer se pusieron a pelear entre ellos sin poder avanzar más. Tiraron a Haldir que se arrastró hasta la criatura que cargaba su espada y se la arrebató con demasiada facilidad. Cortó aquí, decapitó allá y desmembró a todos. Pero escuchó que más se acercaban por donde habían venido así que saltó la puerta (no medía más de medio metro, aparte de ser la puerta más ineficiente jamás creada) y siguió el túnel.

Tras varios giros, subidas, bajadas y baches llegó a una sala pequeña de las ruinas que se abría a un lago (más bien un charco) subterráneo. El ambiente tenía una neblina verdosa y bastante asquerosa. El agua burbujeaba quién sabe qué suciedades. En tierra había estas chozas (del material típico de los Falmer) bastante aterradoras si las encuentras sin aviso, y de dentro salieron más falmer. Unos cargando con espadas y hachas directo hacia Haldir, y otros desde lejos con sus arcos y flechas, pero también había dos que lanzaban rayos y hechizos de fuego con sus báculos.

Haldir mató rápidamente a los más cercanos, descolgó su arco (los falmer no se lo habían quitado) y mató a los arqueros, pero los "magos" y criaturas que usaran magia eran un desafío para él. No conocía ningún hechizo custodia y su espada no estaba encantada como para detener bolas de fuego, ráfagas de rayos ni tormentas de hielo. Así que, usando rocas y las mismas chozas, se cubrió y preparó sus flechas que ya le faltaban. Entre disparos se asomó y disparó a uno. El otro del báculo estaba corriendo hacia él empuñando un hueso roído. Tiró su arco (había usado su última flecha) y hundió la cuchilla negra en la garganta de la criatura. Los falmer se seguían oyendo por atrás pero ya no venía ninguno. Tampoco oía nada de Lisel.

Siguió por un túnel, subiendo un poco, doblando a la izquierda, derecha y otra vez hacia arriba hasta que llegó a una pequeña cueva con una fogata en el centro. En una roca cercana al fuego había un bandido, aunque no el mismo de arriba. Se había desangrado allí por una herida en el pecho. Todavía nada de más falmer ni de Lisel. Siguió por el túnel subiendo otro poco y llegó a una zona idéntica a la anterior, sólo que no había fuego. El aire era más difícil de respirar y además había unos sacos azules brillantes, bastante grotescos, por todo el suelo. _¡Splash!_ Volteó a su derecha para ver un material viscoso resbalar por la pared que acababa de ser lanzado por un insecto. Al menos ya sabía de dónde sacaban los falmer sus recursos. Hecho del mismo material negro azulado sólo que a este le brillaba. Parecía un gusano con armadura y pinzas. Sus pinzas afiladas chasqueaban mientras se saboreaba a Haldir. Era gigantesca, no tan grande como un hombre pero el doble que un falmer. Atacó con Hoja de Ébano directo a la cabeza pero el bicho detuvo la espada con sus pinzas que resonaron como si dos espadas hubiesen chocado en combate. Retiró su arma y lanzó una estocada a su hocico; la espada entró como en arena por toda la garganta hasta el torso.

A medida que avanzaba por el túnel, subiendo otro poco escuchó un combate: alguien luchaba por su vida no muy lejos. Apresuró el paso pensando en Lisel y temiendo lo peor. La salida del túnel lo dejó en una gran habitación de las ruinas. Una gran reja de acero bloqueaba otra entrada mientras que columnas derribadas decoraban el centro. A su derecha unas escaleras de madera (mal hechas) dirigían a un piso superior. Ahora no tenía duda, Lisel luchaba allí. Espada en mano, se apresuró subiendo los peldaños pero cuando llegó arriba le aventaron un cuerpo, el del bandido de antes. Cayó de nuevo abajo y escuchó un grito que lo dejó helado.  
—¡Lisel!

Se puso en pie y volvió a subir por la escalera, matando casi sin pensar a dos que bajaban al ataque. Cuando llegó arriba encontró a la mujer tirada sobre una mesa de piedra, tenía sangre en el pecho que le escurría por toda la ropa y hasta el suelo. Entonces advirtió a un falmer más grande detrás de ella. Usaba una armadura de caparazón y un arco igual. Tensó rápidamente la cuerda y disparó directo al cuello de Haldir. Pero él fue más rápido y con la espada desvió la flecha. Estaba preparando el segundo disparo cuando Haldir saltó sobre la mesa y acuchilló al gran falmer en el ojo hasta la empuñadura. Dejó caer el cuerpo con la espada y corrió a ver a Lisel. Estaba despierta pero perdía mucha sangre. Tenía muchas cortadas y apuñaladas en todo el pecho, y aún tenía una daga incrustada en la cadera.

—¡ Lisel!—lloró mientras le sostuvo la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Está bien—dijo con una voz que apenas se oía—, no tengo miedo.

— Lisel… perdóname.

—Bésame…—dijo ella. Y él la besó. Sus labios suaves y húmedos tenían sabor a sangre. ¿Por qué no la había amado? En verdad sentía algo por ella, ¿por qué había sido necio?

Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba. A pesar de la sangre y las heridas parecía dormida. Y Haldir lloró esperando que ella despertase, pero no lo haría jamás.

Pasando la reja volvía a la entrada de la cueva, y desde allí se llevó cargando el cuerpo de Lisel, con ambas espadas en el cinturón.

Lejos de la cueva sobre una colina entre varios pinos y abetos enterró a la mujer haciendo un túmulo de piedras sobre su tumba. Su espada la enterró como lápida. Le quitó el listón que había sido un pañuelo y se lo puso a Hoja de Ébano.

—Estás en Sovngarde ahora, Lisel, mi amada Lisel. Ahí te recibirán con honor pues has peleado y amado como una verdadera nórdica. Adiós.

Pero se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué no se negó cuando le pidió viajar con él? ¿por qué no la detuvo de entrar a la cueva? ¿por qué no le dio su amor como ella quería? ¿Por qué sus seres queridos morían a su lado? ¿Por qué no los podía salvar?

Pasó un día siguiendo el camino al sur cuando salió del bosque y la montaña. Frente a él se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de campos. Uno o dos árboles, rocas salidas y colinas adornaban el paisaje. En el fondo una cordillera cubría el horizonte y en el centro un gran pico se elevaba sobre las demás. Pero mucho más cerca, sobre una gran colina rocosa un castillo se elevaba. Hecho de madera se alzaba imponente en el paisaje. Sobre la misma colina, varios niveles por debajo muchos edificios protegían el gran palacio. _«Carrera Blanca»_ pensó Haldir.

Siguió el camino colina abajo por un buen rato hasta que giró a la derecha y pasó una granja de un hombre llamado Loretio.

—¡Ah! Un viajero—dijo cuando Haldir pasaba; él permanecía recargado en su valla y fumando una pipa corta de barro—, no tenemos muchos viajeros últimamente. Dime, hombre del camino, ¿puedo saber tu destino y la razón de éste?

—Carrera Blanca, sólo visitando.

—Bueno, sigue el camino y llegarás. Puedo pagar por un trabajo bien hecho, si lo necesitas.

Un tipo amigable, aunque nervioso. No paraba de darle vueltas a la pipa. Pronto la granja se perdió de vista con una colina llena de rocas.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Haldir tenía la ciudad a su derecha, se había separado del camino pues daba un giro innecesario para pasar por una torre de vigilancia; se ahorró tres horas de viaje. Las colinas eran difíciles de cruzar aunque eran seguras. La capa le ondeaba y la espada relucía el pañuelo de Lisel. Agh… Lisel, ¡cuánto la extrañaba! Tanto se lamentó su muerte el resto de su vida.

Pensando en la bella bardo llegó a un hueco en el suelo, pues valle no era la palabra correcta. No más grande que una taberna. Bajó de un salto y se puso tenso pues en el centro ardía un fuego gigantesco con troncos, no leña. _«Un gigante, sin duda»_ pensó, pues Lisel le había advertido sobre ellos. Pero no escuchó ni vio nada hasta que _¡Phew!_ Una flecha pasó zumbando en su oreja. Volteo creyendo que el tirador había fallado al blanco pero encontró una rodilla enorme con una flecha enterrada hasta las plumas, que le salía por detrás. De prisa se hizo a un lado y desenvainó a Hoja de Ébano. Pero cuando tomaba impulso para acabar con el gigante otra flecha pasó volando directo al ojo, atravesándole la cabeza y rebotando en la roca del fondo. Volteó para ver al arquero esperando ver a un elfo del bosque pues en el tema de la caza ellos son especialmente mañosos, pero en su lugar salió una mujer. Lisel. O al menos así lo creyó él. Una mujer con una túnica de cuero bastante "pequeña" (por no decir reveladora), hombreras de acero y botas; su pelo rojo y ardiente como el fuego relucía en ese paisaje pardo y seco. Su cara estaba pintada con rayas que le atravesaban desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Sostenía un gran arco de caza curveado y negro con flechas de acero negras también. _«¿_ Lis_?»_ preguntó él, pues veía en verdad a Lisel con otras ropas sosteniendo un arco. _«Pero… es imposible…»_

Cuando se acercó su cara cambió completamente, no era Lis pues Lisel yacía a varias millas enterrada y descansando.

—Mmh. De haber estado más atento podrías ser un buen hermano de batalla—dijo la mujer. Por un momento esperaba oír la tierna voz de Lisel pero la de esta cazadora era fuerte, firme y elegante.

Haldir envainó de nuevo la espada.

—¡Pudiste haberme matado!

—Nunca fallo un tiro, si me permites decirlo.

Cuando la cazadora se acercó quedó petrificado. Nunca en su vida había visto una mujer más hermosa. Su pelo reflejando los últimos rayos del sol, sus caderas moviéndose al caminar, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la pintura.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿no? Todos los nórdicos nativos ya estarían lamiéndome el culo.

—¡Qué desperdicio de tan hermosa voz en tan horribles palabras!—Se enamoró de su voz tanto, o incluso más, que del resto de su cuerpo—. No, no soy de por aquí, ni de ninguna tierra cercana.

—Pero eres un nórdico, se nota en tus ojos. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los compañeros?

—Sí, aunque no los conozco.

—Yo soy Aela, miembro del Círculo.

—Aela—dijo mientras se saludaban de la mano; nunca se había sentido así con una mujer. De pronto todas las preocupaciones se olvidaron, todos los miedos se desvanecieron, todos los problemas desaparecieron al estar parado frente a ella—, yo soy Haldir.

—¿Eres bueno con la espada?—preguntó Aela mientras caminaban a su campamento, no muy lejos del hueco del gigante.

—Sé manejarla bien—aunque estaba siendo modesto.

—Yo nunca he blandido algo más que una daga. Prefiero el arco y la flecha, así no te llenas de la sangre de tu presa.

—Entonces, ¿eres cazadora?

—Sólo por deporte ya ves. No necesito cazar mi propia comida aunque a veces comer carne que tú misma atrapaste es bastante satisfactorio. ¿Vas a Carrera Blanca? Podríamos viajar juntos… si quieres.

—Sería un placer, Aela La Cazadora.

—¡Ja! ¡Entonces sí me conoces!

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Así me dicen allá, La Cazadora.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir.

Se sentaron frente a un fuego en la tienda de Aela y miraron el fuego por un rato.

—Partiremos en la mañana, será más tranquilo—habló Aela—, ten, trata de dormir un poco. Se ve que has pasado por mucho. Hablaremos mañana, ¿vale?

Le tendió una manta y ella se acostó dentro de su tienda. Pero él se quedó hasta tarde contemplando el fuego y observando las estrellas. Era la primera noche en que salían las estrellas a sustituir la nieve y además la Aurora bailaba alegre allá arriba. Hasta casi el amanecer colores verdes, amarillos y rojos brillaron allá arriba.

Cuando Aela despertó Haldir estaba de pie viendo hacia el norte, observando. Él volteó y entonces lo vio. Tan fuerte, alto, noble, orgulloso, serio y tan hermoso. Sintió atracción, cosa que no planeaba sentir por un hombre y eso que había visto hombres en verdad apuestos. Su capa ondeaba con el viento poniente y sus pelos negros y largos volaban frente a su rostro.

En cuanto desayunaron (huevos y carne fría que Aela tenía) ambos levantaron el campamento y caminaron al oeste, a reencontrar el camino hacia la ciudad.

—¿Qué asuntos te traen a Carrera Blanca, Haldir?—preguntó Aela cuando a lo lejos vieron un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo.

—Me dirijo a Helgen, al sur, creo.

—¿Helgen? ¿Tienes familia allá?

—Eso me dijeron.

—Bueno, hay una posada en la ciudad donde puedes quedarte, o puedes unirte a los Compañeros donde tenemos camas blandas y cálidas sin costo.

Cruzaron el puente y doblaron a la derecha en un cruce; un camino seguía al sur y subía hacia la montaña, y otro cruzaba un río mayor a la izquierda. Pasaron una destilería llamada "Destilería Amielada" y un par de granjas. Mientras el camino seguía hacia el oeste uno se salía y subía la colina hacia Carrera Blanca. Los establos eran el primer edificio en las afueras, una simple construcción de madera y paja con muchos caballos. No por ninguna razón el caballo era el emblema de Carrera Blanca. Todos grandes y fornidos, con mucho pelo para sobrevivir en las frías montañas. La comarca de Carrera Blanca ocupaba todo el valle y La Garganta del Mundo, que era el pico más grande en todo Tamriel, justo al sureste de la ciudad.

A medida que se acercaban a las viejas murallas de la ciudad Aela habló:

—Haldir, pude notar desde el principio que la muerte te ha visitado hace poco… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Haldir se lo pensó, pero no quiso mentirle a ella, aunque era muy doloroso hablar de Lisel.

—Mi familia murió por mi mano. La mujer que me amó murió por mi culpa.

—Te das mucho crédito.

Haldir la miró.

—No ha sido tu culpa, ninguna.

—Claro que sí.

—No, sus muertes no han sido tu culpa. Los dioses han decidido que era su hora, no tú. Alégrate, ahora están celebrando en el Salón de Shor.

—Un lugar donde no seré bienvenido.

Cruzaron el puente elevadizo y siguieron ascendiendo hasta la puerta doble de tres metros. Dos guardias (con armaduras idénticas a los de Lucero del Alba) custodiaban las puertas, vistiendo túnicas amarillas y escudos con el emblema de Carrera Blanca: la cabeza de un caballo.

—Aela—dijeron—, ¿este hombre viene contigo?

—Sí, déjenlo pasar—ordenó ella.

Y ambos abrieron las puertas a una sorprendente ciudad. Una calle seguía derecho de la puerta hasta la posada, justo a la derecha una herrero martillaba con fuerza. Unas escaleras a la izquierda llevaban a otro nivel de la ciudad, y a ambos lados de la calle principal varias casas se alzaban, unas más que otras. Avanzaron hasta llegar al mercado frente a la posada "La Yegua Abanderada". Una tienda de bienes y mercancías, una boticaria y la taberna rodeaban puestos menores de vinos, joyas, verduras y carne que un elfo del bosque vendía y afirmaba cazarlos él mismo.

Doblaron a la izquierda y subieron unas escaleras a un patio con un gran árbol en el centro. Sólo habían sobrevivido el tronco y las ramas, pero aun así se veía muy bello; un regalo de los dioses.

—Debiste verlo cuando tenía flores—comentó Aela cuando Haldir se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Supongo que lo mismo que les pasa a todos. Murió, aunque nadie sabe la razón. Según la sacerdotisa del templo (y señaló un edificio con techo negro al otro lado del patio) árboles como éstos no mueren nunca en realidad. Pero para mí está más muerto que aquel gigante de ayer.

El distrito De las Llanuras guardaba el mercado y unas pocas casas; el distrito De las Nubes tenía el palacio del Jarl: Cuenca del Dragón; mientras que el distrito Del Viento guardaba el árbol Verdeoro y el salón Jorrvaskr.

Jorrvaskr, hogar de Aela y los Compañeros, largo con techo semi-circular tenía dos plantas. La primera consistía de un gran salón con una mesa para las cenas alrededor de una gran hoguera. Risas, canciones y festines fueron lo único que se oyó en ese salón por siglos. La planta baja, bien excavada en el suelo y empedrada y alfombrada tenía los aposentos de todos los miembros, incluyendo los reclutas, los del Círculo y la habitación de Kodlak Melena Blanca, Heraldo de los Compañeros.

Como Aela fue explicando mientras se acercaban a Jorrvaskr:

El Círculo constaba de cinco miembros: Skjor, segundo de Kodlak (en respeto, pues según Aela nadie era líder ni señor de nadie), Vilkas el listo y Farkas, su hermano, el fuerte. Y luego Aela la Cazadora _«Aunque no en ese orden»_.

En el salón estaba un elfo oscuro en armadura sencilla de cuero, una mujer y un hombre bebiendo y charlando. Los vieron entrar y siguieron charlando y bebiendo.

—Vamos abajo, ahí estará el viejo para que le hables.

—Aela, no te ofendas, pero no vengo aquí a unirme a ustedes.

—Sí, sí. Lo olvidaba… lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—Entonces iré a charlar con él, adiós.

Haldir se sentía mal por haber rechazado así a Aela pero no podía olvidar su propósito de viajar a Skyrim.

Y así sus penas se acumulaban: Shelly, Trius, Lisel. Le daba miedo involucrarse con Aela pues temía por su futuro. No podía soportar otra pérdida.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de Jorrvaskr. Bajó y entró a la posada vacía pues apenas pasaba el mediodía. Y allí vieron a un viajero con una espada negra a la espalda bebiendo sus penas mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto hasta que la luna se ocultó en las montañas y nació un nuevo sol.

—¡Eh! Tú, ¡bardo!—gritó en la madrugada mientras el inocente bardo soltaba su laúd después de varias canciones alegres—-ven aquí, déjame enseñarte un poco sobre aventura…

Un nórdico borracho de vino, aunque muy común, también muy peligroso.

Pero antes de que el bardo contestara entro Aela por la puerta.

—Has bebido suficiente ya.

Lo tomó por los brazos y se lo llevó mientras Haldir seguía bebiendo de una botella de vino ya vacía.

Lo arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de Jorrvaskr y lo sentó en una de las sillas que había fuera. Se sentó con él y le sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra. Pero Haldir lo rechazó y se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Se fue a la muralla y se recargó en una de las "torres" de vigilancia, viendo los campos del este y la Garganta del Mundo, y allí quedó un rato.

Cuando Aela se acercó a ver qué pasaba lo encontró llorando, derramando lágrimas que escurrían por su barba y sus pelos. Ya no tenía la espada negra ni su capa.

—¿Quieres hablar?—preguntó ella.

—No hay nada que hablar—dijo él entre sollozos.

—Las muertes de tus seres queridos no han…

Pero Haldir la interrumpió enojado aunque tranquilo.

—Asesiné a mi padre con su propia espada, y no sentí temor ni tristeza al hacerlo, no sentí nada. Descubrí que había violado a mi madre numerosas veces, cuando ella quiso pelear él la asesinó. Cuando llegué aquí tres personas que contaban conmigo murieron por mi culpa, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo o ayudarlos.

Aela se quedó en silencio y lo dejó llorar mientras se recargaba en el muro viendo las estrellas. Estuvieron ahí por un buen rato hasta que ella habló de nuevo:

—Con el tiempo tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, así como ellos te perdonarán. Si quieres, quédate aquí, no has perdido tu honor, lo que has hecho ha sido lo mejor. La gente comete errores pero eso no los hace malvados.

Acariciándole la espalda se despidió y se metió al salón. Haldir permaneció allí hasta después del amanecer. Las últimas palabras de su padre habían sido "Buscar a Ballor en Helgen… yo…". ¿Qué era tan importante? ¿Por qué decir eso mientras mueres a manos de tu propio hijo después de asesinar a tu esposa?

El sol brillaba ya en lo alto cuando los efectos del vino comenzaban a disiparse en su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? La espada de su padre con el pañuelo de Lisel, su capa, todo su dinero lo había perdido en la posada.

En ese momento Aela apareció rodeando el edificio:

—Si te quedarás será mejor que recuperes tu espada.

Y le lanzó una hogaza de pan dulce. Tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan elegante y tan mortífera. Sus penas se aligeraron al ver a Aela usando una túnica verde, con sus cabellos rojos brillando bajo el sol, bailando con el fuerte viento que azotaba la colina de la ciudad. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarse, a redimirse. Por ella y, más fuertemente, por él mismo.


	4. Los Compañeros

**Capítulo 4  
**Los Compañeros

Haldir conoció a los miembros del Círculo el día en que se unió; Vilkas era fuerte y el más inteligente, aunque no tan fuerte como su hermano Farkas. Skjor era más orgulloso que todos. Aela muy reservada, e igual o peor de orgullosa que Skjor. Kodlak era el Heraldo y todos lo respetaban. Todos seguían sus órdenes aunque siempre alegaba que no lo hicieran.

Fuera del Círculo estaba Ria, una Imperial y la miembro más reciente hasta Haldir como siempre decía. Era amigable sobre todo con Haldir que lo encontraba muy atractivo. Athis el único dunmer de los Compañeros, era especialmente mañoso con dos dagas en ambas manos. Njada también era una habilidosa guerrera aunque no se llevaba bien con nadie más que con sí misma, sin embargo era la más cercana a ascender al Círculo, diestra con la espada y el escudo. Torvar sólo un borracho que entró a los miembros posiblemente con una pelea entre borrachos, aunque su golpe con martillos y hachas era bastante fiero.

Kodlak aceptó a Haldir pues Aela lo apoyaba. Le dieron un catre, comida, techo y varios trabajos. _"Trae honor a los Compañeros"_ le decían pero sus trabajos eran resolver peleas en tabernas, matar un animal invasor o cosas aún más triviales. Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que Skjor (que no sentía mucha simpatía por Haldir) le mandó llamar:

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, mequetrefe.

¡Cómo odiaba esa palabra! _Mequetrefe_.

"Hay un fuerte que solía ocupar la guardia de Carrera Blanca pero los bandidos lo tomaron. Se han asentado allí como cucarachas en un pastel. Despéjalo y prueba tu honor. Sólo entonces serás un verdadero miembro de los Compañeros. Aela será tu Hermana de Escudo".

Haldir escuchó los detalles y se preparó con una capa, su Hoja en su espalda y un arco de caza prestado con veinte flechas. Aela estaba lista fuera del Salón con su arco negro, muchísimas flechas y su daga colgando del cinturón. Vestía su armadura de acero con una túnica marrón y guantes verdes, además de una capa de piel larga.

El fuerte Páramo Gris estaba a menos de una jornada de marcha el oeste de Carrera Blanca. Salieron de la ciudad caminando pues el día era agradable aunque los vientos azotaban duro y frío. Bajaron por el camino y doblaron al oeste; avanzaron por un buen rato hasta pasar una atalaya. Los guardias saludaron a Aela al pasar, viéndola con deseo y respeto, si es que se puede combinar eso.

—¿Entonces debo probarme digno ante ti?—preguntó Haldir cuando el fuerte se asomó en la lejanía.

—Sí, debes probar tu honor y yo debo mantenerte con vida—le guiñó un ojo.

A medida que se acercaron al fuerte destruido más cautos se pusieron. Desarmados, aunque listos para desenvainar, subieron hacia la entrada principal, un arco de piedra. Había un bandido arriba con su arco y flecha lista para tensar.

—¡Alto! No tienen asuntos aquí, ¡váyanse!

Haldir y Aela siguieron avanzando lentamente sin desenvainar:

—Ustedes no tienen asuntos en este fuerte así que lo desalojarán en menos de una hora o todos morirán—dijo Haldir tranquilamente. Aela notó que quería razonar: su deber era entender el modo de actuar de Haldir.

Pero el bandido estaba lejos de razonar: tensó el arco y disparó la flecha. Voló rápidamente directo a la frente de Haldir; Aela creyó que allí había llegado el bretón pero Haldir tenía reflejos extraordinarios: con un movimiento esquivó la flecha y lanzó un cuchillo pequeño hacia el bandido que cayó rompiéndose el cuello con el suelo. La Cazadora, boquiabierta, se quedó allí parada observando a Haldir empuñando su Hoja matando a otros dos bandidos que patrullaban el patio. Cuando ella reaccionó él estaba sentado quitándose su capa y dejándola en una silla frente a un fuego. La tarde era ya bastante avanzada y el frío aumentaba. Aela se quitó la capa también y preparó su arco.

Desde su primer encuentro había visto algo en Haldir que no veía en los demás. ¿El orgullo? Muchos fieros guerreros habían pasado por Jorrvaskr, algunos de ellos con caras tan bonitas como sus habilidades con la espada, pero Aela no se notaba diferente. ¿Se estaba enamorando del bretón?

—Me has sorprendido bastante, mequetrefe.

—¿Mequetrefe? ¿Tú también?

—Es lo que eres hasta que terminemos aquí—Aela rió.

—Vamos entonces.

Espada y arco en manos entraron al fuerte decididos. Había bastante más bandidos de los que creían, y muchos más de los que esperaban. Por cada tres flechas que alcanzaban un ojo, tres gargantas eran cortadas por la espada. Sin un rasguño terminaron con los verdaderos mequetrefes que no eran rival para el arco de Aela y la espada de Haldir. Subieron a la torre y encontraron al líder metido en una armadura de placas de acero, un bruto de Skyrim. Esgrimía un hacha gigantesca. Aela tomó una flecha, tensó el arco y disparó. Para sorpresa de los dos el bruto partió la flecha por la mitad con su hacha mientras volaba con decisión, lo que hizo preocupar a la pareja. Aela se quedó atrás apuntando con su arco pues sabía que no tenía oportunidad con su daga mientras Haldir bloqueaba los fuertísimos ataques del bruto lento. Haldir se dislocó el brazo al parar un ataque de poder, pero atravesó al nórdico con su espada en todo el vientre. El bruto, aún con fuerzas, lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar hasta levantar al bretón veinte centímetros sobre el suelo; habría quedado sin cuello alguno de no ser por la flecha rápida de Aela directa en la sien del bandido.

—¡Siempre tengo que salvarte la vida!—rió Aela.

—Yo he hecho todo el trabajo, tú has acabado con las sobras.

¡Qué gran combate! Haldir nunca se había sentido más cómodo, relajado y satisfecho. Estar con Aela lo hacía sentir aún mejor, y tenía la sensación de que ella sentía lo mismo. Se sentaron en una chimenea que ardía placenteramente en un ala del fuerte. Los bandidos tenían buen suministro de comida y bebida así que comieron y bebieron hasta llenarse. Sentados frente al fuego con los estómagos llenos contemplaron las brasas bailar con el viento que entraba por una ventana, oyendo el crepitar de las llamas y oliendo cordero asado.

Aela notó que Haldir se ahogaba en sus preocupaciones, y le era doloroso ver ese hermoso rostro arrugarse por la tristeza; se acercó un poco a Haldir e insinuó:

—Tengo frío.

Haldir la volteó a ver con cara seria. _"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"_ Ella leyó en su rostro. Se rió por dentro y se acercó a él acurrucándose en su capa. Se sintió protegida e indefensa. ¿De verdad se estaba enamorando del bretón? Él la abrazó y tocó (por accidente o no) su pecho; voltearon a verse y sintieron cómo sus almas se conectaban, cómo sus manos se entrelazaban, sus labios se comían, sus cuerpos se envolvían. Y allí entre los vientos australes, las estrellas boreales, los Nueve Divinos y las llamas danzantes hicieron el amor dejándose llevar por la pasión y el placer, olvidando el mundo y todos sus problemas, llegando al éxtasis juntos como almas gemelas.

Al día siguiente Haldir y Aela volvían a Jorrvaskr como compañeros, como Hermanos de Escudo pues habían decidido no revelar su _romance_ todavía, temiendo que causase problemas entre los miembros, principalmente Skjor.

En el patio trasero estaban los del Círculo reunidos en círculo (¡Ja!) mientras que los demás miembros esperaban sentados en las mesas masticando las sobras del desayuno. Kodlak en el centro con Vilkas y Farkas a izquierda y derecha, Skjor junto a Farkas algo malhumorado. Aela se paró junto a Vilkas y Kodlak habló:

—Hermanos y Hermanas del Círculo, hoy damos la bienvenida a una nueva alma en nuestro redil mortal.

Kodlak parecía emocionado aunque el resto se aburría:

"Este hombre ha resistido, ha luchado y ha mostrado su valor. ¿Quién hablará por él?"

Entonces Aela habló orgullosa:

—Seré testigo del coraje del alma que se encuentra ante nosotros.

—¿Alzarías tu escudo para defenderlo?

—Permanecería con él para que el mundo nunca pudiera darnos alcance.

Haldir se sintió mucho más enamorado, si eso era posible, al oír a Aela decir sus palabras.

—¿Y alzarías tu arco para honrarlo?

—Se alza dispuesto para encontrarse con la sangre de sus enemigos.

—¿Y alzarías tu jarra para brindar por él?

—Dirigiré la canción del triunfo mientras nuestro salón del aguamiel se deleita con sus historias.

—Entonces la decisión de este Círculo está tomada. Su corazón late con la furia y el coraje que han unido a los Compañeros desde los días de los distantes veranos verdes. Que lata con el nuestro, que las montañas reverberen y que nuestros enemigos tiemblen ante nuestro grito.

Y todos terminaron:

—Así será.

Aela se retiró con los demás sin antes mirar a Haldir y guiñarle un ojo mientras se mordía un labio. Skjor hizo algo similar, aunque con un sentido y motivo totalmente opuesto.

—Bien muchacho—dijo Kodlak cuando todos se dispersaron—ya eres uno de los nuestros, confío en que no nos defraudarás.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Bien, bien. Ve a ver a Eorlund, tendrá una espada nueva para ti.

—Sí, creo que me quedaré con la mía—pensando en su Hoja.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta. Todos los Compañeros comieron, bebieron, cantaron y bebieron una vez más por el nuevo miembro. Un par de bardos tocaban canciones mientras que muchos amigos del gremio de guerreros se atragantaban con carnero asado y aguamiel.

Pero las cosas no cambiaron demasiado; Njada seguía siendo un grano en el trasero, y ¡todavía peor! Skjor. Gracias a Ria, Haldir se enteró que había rumores sobre una relación entre Aela y Skjor. Por supuesto ella negó todo cuando Haldir mencionó el tema pero se ponía nerviosa y evitaba la conversación.  
_"No está prohibido exactamente, pero de cualquier manera, no es cierto"_. Respondía cuando Njada preguntaba si estaba permitido relacionarse con otros miembros.

Skjor siempre miraba furioso a Haldir pues este no ocultaba casi nada las miradas que lanzaba a la Cazadora. Aunque no tenía ningún tipo de poder sobre él sí que lo ponía en malas palabras con Kodlak, que la mayoría de las veces se reía e ignoraba el tema por completo.

Un _Sundas_ tranquilo, mientras todos estaban sentados en la mesa del Salón comiendo un gran ciervo que Aela y Athis habían cazado, y bebiendo aguamiel y vino, un mensajero llegó:

—¡Heraldo de los Compañeros, Kodlak Melena Blanca! Traigo un mensaje del Jarl Balgruuf, solicita su presencia y la de su segundo en el Círculo en el palacio Cuenca del Dragón.

Kodlak que había estado bebiendo y riendo en el centro de la mesa le hizo una seña a Skjor y ambos se levantaron con carne todavía en la garganta. Vilkas y Farkas se salieron al patio; Athis, Ria, Njada y Torvar bajaron a los aposentos; Aela se paró con una copa de vino y se sentó junto a Haldir que había estado entretenido jugando con una tarta de manzana. Se tomaron de la mano bajo la mesa (seguían manteniendo en secreto su _romance_, aunque no habían vuelto a estar juntos desde el fuerte Páramo Gris) y bebieron vino riéndose y preguntándose qué quería el Jarl con Kodlak.

El Jarl Balgruuf era un hombre honorable, querido y respetado por su ciudad y los Compañeros. Era amigo de Kodlak y varios miembros poderosos de familias importantes de la ciudad. Su palacio, Cuenca de Dragón, era antiguo y muy grande; situado en lo más alto de la colina de la ciudad (el distrito de las nubes) dominaba el horizonte en toda la comarca. Había sido construido, según la leyenda, por el Rey Olaf para capturar a su adversario el dragón Núminex; existía la gran prisión de piedra y la trampa, pero nadie podría afirmar si en verdad era posible capturar a un dragón vivo en su interior, porque claro que ya no había dragones para probarlo. Kodlak y Skjor subieron unas escaleras talladas en la piedra sobre una fuente. Un puente de madera sobre un estanque artificial era la entrada al gran palacio. Cabezas de dragón talladas en madera adornaban las puntas y esquinas del techo. Era un deleite para los sentidos el interior: arcos enormes sostenían el techo muchos metros arriba, mientras que lámparas de hierro colgaban de ellos. Las columnas también estaban cuidadosamente talladas y el suelo alfombrado. Más adelante una hoguera larga y rectangular ardía cálidamente en el centro mientras que dos mesas estaban ubicadas a los costados. En el centro y al fondo de la sala principal, sentado sobre una lujosa silla acolchonada, bajo la calavera gigantesca de un dragón muerto hacía tiempo, esperaba Balgruuf el Grande. Vestía una túnica aún más elegante con joyas en su cuello y manos, su barba y cabello rubios perfectamente cepillados, su fugaz mirada seguía a los Compañeros acercarse.

—Vamos arriba, Kodlak—dijo y se paró. Una dunmer (su Edecán) lo seguía, y también el administrador, un imperial de poca altura y poco cabello. Subieron juntos hasta el Cuarto de Guerra donde el Jarl y sus consejeros discutían planes y estrategias. Un par de librerías y una mesa eran lo único que adornaba el cuarto. Sobre la mesa había un mapa de Skyrim con las capitales y pueblos menores marcados, además de las fronteras y caminos principales.

Balgruuf habló cuando sus consejeros y los Compañeros estuvieron a su lado:

—Ha llegado un mensajero de Soledad, un Edecán de la Jarl Elisif.

"_¿Jarl Elisif?"_ pensaron todos.

—El Rey Supremo ha muerto.

Todos se inquietaron excepto Kodlak. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Balgruuf.

—Balgruuf, sabes que la política…

Pero el Jarl lo interrumpió con un tono grave en su voz.

—El Jarl Ulfric de Ventalia lo asesinó.

Todos reemplazaron la tristeza por la preocupación (salvo Kodlak que seguía con una risa por dentro).

—Esto significa una Guerra Civil, Ulfric ha hablado algo sobre sus Capas de la Tormenta, el Concordato Blanco y el Imperio arrodillándose antes los elfos, seguro que el Imperio enviará…

—¡Balgruuf! ¿Para qué me has llamado? Nosotros no intervenimos en la política, no nos interesa.

—Sí, pero eres parte de Carrera Blanca, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Temes un ataque a la ciudad? Es tu ciudad. Si atacan Jorrvaskr, intervendremos, de lo contrario creo que eres perfectamente capaz de defender tu propia ciudad. ¡Adiós!

Kodlak y Skjor se retiraron dejando al Jarl y sus consejeros discutiendo.

La noticia del asesinato del Rey Supremo a manos de un Jarl corrió rapidísimo en todo Skyrim, como suelen hacer los chismorreos sobre asesinatos entre Jarls y los amoríos entre hombres y gatos. Pronto la mitad de las comarcas se mostraron leales a Ulfric alegando que el Imperio ya no era digno de gobernar Skyrim. Carrera Blanca se mantenía neutral pero incluso dentro había conflicto; las dos familias más poderosas, los Melena Gris y los Batallador, antes unidas por la amistad desde hace muchas generaciones ahora rivales por la guerra.

Todos los Compañeros respetaban las decisiones de Kodlak y seguían sus órdenes, pero no significaba que todos pensaban igual. Njada, Athis, Aela y Haldir deseaban luchar contra el Imperio pero ninguno desafiaría a Kodlak. Haldir tenía ciertos problemas con la Legión de allá en Roca Alta y le interesaba lo que los Capas de la Tormenta hablaban.

En un viaje de cacería que Aela y Haldir habían planeado se encontraron en una escaramuza entre una patrulla de la Legión y unos exploradores de Ulfric. La Legión es conocida por ser asesinos expertos, entrenados y disciplinados, mientras que los Capas de la Tormenta, aunque tenía algunos desertores del Imperio, el resto eran granjeros, leñadores y pescadores con deseos de pelea, por tanto inexpertos en el arte de la guerra; fue una masacre para los rebeldes. Haldir, aunque tenía sangre nórdica, era bretón también, nacido en Roca Alta pero Aela era nórdica hasta los huesos y era una tortura para ella ver a sus hermanos ser descuartizados por Legionarios, sin embargo ninguno podía meterse pues los reconocerían de inmediato (Haldir también empezaba a hacerse conocer en Skyrim) y asociarían con los rebeldes, cuando Kodlak les decía lo contrario. Después de volver de la cacería (apenas habían atrapado unos conejos debido a la escaramuza), junto a Skjor y Njada, discutieron el tema; Njada, aunque quería unirse a la guerra, no desafiaría a Kodlak; Skjor se molestó que esto lo había planeado Aela y Haldir y se retiró; pero estos dos se decidieron a pedirle a Kodlak que los dejase luchar en los Capas de la Tormenta.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió él molesto de que se hayan atrevido a preguntar, pero orgulloso de que lo desafiaran—. Ahh… Yo no soy maestro de nadie, no les diré qué hacer. Si su deseo es luchar contra el Imperio no se los impediré, pero he de pedirles que ante todo luchen por los Compañeros si tuviesen que elegir. Siempre traer honor a los Compañeros, a su legado, pero más importante a sus Hermanos de Escudo.

Aela y Haldir (ahora en una relación un poco más abierta) planearon su partida para dentro de una semana; su plan era ir a Ventalia y prestar sus servicios a Ulfric mismo, pues no servirían a algún general mequetrefe, pero el plan se retrasó pues ascendieron a Haldir al Círculo (había demostrado ser muchísimo mejor que Athis, Torvar y Ria, incluso Njada). En secreto fue su _iniciación_ en una cámara secreta debajo de la Forja del Cielo, además de otro discurso por parte de Kodlak. Una cueva con pedestales tallados en roca y una especie de fuente en el centro eran lo único sobre la Forja Inferior. Vilkas y Aela se habían adelantado dentro mientras que Skjor esperaba a Farkas y Haldir que venían platicando sobre el honor y ciertos deberes del Círculo. Cuando todos entraron, Haldir (y él solamente) se sorprendió al ver un Hombre Lobo dentro parado a un lado de Vilkas sin moverse. Estuvo a punto de desenvainar su Hoja pero algo lo detuvo; vio a los ojos a la bestia y reconoció las pupilas plateadas que había visto en tantas noches de desvelo, en cacerías y en cenas de cantos y risas, los ojos de Aela, pues era la Cazadora en aquella majestuosa forma bestial.

—Como habrás notado—comenzó Skjor entre quejidos— Aela será tu antepasada, como era de esperarse—soltó algo similar a un quejido.

—Esa _ceremonia_ que ha dado Kodlak no es más que una palmadita en la espalda mientras que esto es un verdadero honor para los guerreros más temerarios.

—¿Por qué no está Kodlak?—preguntó Haldir pues en verdad faltaba el viejo, principal miembro del Círculo.

Vilkas se adelantó a responder:

—Kodlak se siente incómodo dejando que otra alma se una al Coto de Caza de Hircine—Haldir quedó sorprendido—, no se siente bien extendiendo la maldición a otros, además…

Pero Skjor intervino:

—¿Por qué llamas maldición a algo que nos hace más fuertes, más rápidos? ¡Es una bendición!

—¡Bah!—gruñó Farkas.

—Kodlak ha salido.

—Ven sangre nueva—continuó Skjor—, prueba el festín que te ofrecemos.

Y llenó la fuente de agua con un jarrón que había levantado, luego tomó un cuchillo y sujetó el brazo (o pata) de Aela (Haldir se puso nervioso); hizo un corte y dejó que goteara en el agua. Tres gotas cayeron y mancharon todo el líquido como si hubiese caído un barril entero. Casi se podía sentir la presencia del Príncipe Daédrico Hircine en la sangre.

Haldir se inclinó y con su mano recogió un poco llevándoselo a la boca. Tenía un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez; no tardó en sentir la presencia de una bestia. Su mirada se extendió y expandió; podía ver detalles diminutos en el rostro de Vilkas delante de él, podía ver a Farkas a su lado cuando en verdad estaba detrás de él, casi con una vista de 360 grados. Olía y escuchaba la sangre fluir de sus Compañeros ahí dentro, de los otros miembros fuera en el patio e incluso en Jorrvaskr, de todos los ciudadanos en Carrera Blanca. Se sintió todo poderoso. Entonces sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a estirarse, a desarrollar sus músculos y crecer pelo negro y espeso. Su espalda se ensanchó y su boca se convirtió en una feroz mandíbula con colmillos filosos como su espada. Sus ropas se rasgaron y su espada cayó al suelo. Fue muy dolorosa la transformación, pues se había transformado en un hombre lobo como descubrió al ver su reflejo en la sangre de Aela. Quiso gritar pero lo único que salió de sus cuerdas vocales fue un aullido que hizo estremecer a toda la comarca; entonces sintió la necesidad de correr y probar sus fuerzas. Skjor le indicó con un brazo un túnel y Haldir lo siguió. Llegó a una cueva que daba a las afueras de la ciudad, detrás de las granjas, se estiró y vio las lunas allá en lo alto entre las estrellas. Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el este hasta que lobos salvajes se le unieron en la carrera; lo trataban como a uno de los suyos, incluso uno superior. También sentía nuevas almas lejos al frente mientras las que dejaba atrás se hacían más débiles con cada salto que daba. Entonces encontró unas torres unidas por un puente que atravesaban el río, y allí olió mucha sangre. Cuando las tuvo cerca éstas comenzaron a dispararle flechas y piedras pero Haldir las esquivaba o simplemente las ignoraba pues no eran suficientemente fuertes para atravesar su pelaje y su piel. Los bandidos que habían acampado en esas torres, cobrando a los que pasaban o simplemente asaltándolos no esperaban a un hombre lobo y fueron rápidamente aniquilados. Pero Haldir tenía deseo de algo más que matar, así que cuando le rompió el cuello al líder que había quedado último, lo sujetó y le arrancó el corazón con sus colmillos. No se sentía correcto pero la bestia dentro de él estaba hambrienta y no sabía tan mal como descubrió. Se sintió más y más fuerte con cada corazón que tragaba. Pero cuando volvió al camino listo para encontrar más pobres infelices la vista se le nubló y antes de caer inconsciente encontró a otro hombre lobo de pelaje rojizo y ojos plateados corriendo hacia él. Luego no sintió nada más.


	5. Los Mano de Plata

**Capítulo 5  
**Los Mano de Plata

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, era normal pues sus huesos se habían deformado y le había crecido pelo grueso en todas partes. Un Hombre Lobo. Haldir era uno de la manada, y uno del Círculo. Despertó por el frío a pesar del dolor, estaba desnudo tirado en la hierba bajo un gran abeto. No tenía nada puesto y apenas sentía sus extremidades, creyó que se le caerían si las tocaba, parecían de hielo. Trató de buscar respuestas a la noche anterior, o aunque sea sus pantalones pero sólo encontró a Aela recargada en un tronco muy cerca de él. Ella lo observaba.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?

—De hecho, sí.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Dónde están mis pantalones y mi abrigo?

—Estás desnudo en el bosque; disfrutaste tu primera luna como bestia, sentiste el verdadero poder de la Caza; Skjor te traerá tus efectos.

"¿_Skjor?_"

—¿Ya ha despertado? Todo el día roncando, ¡qué desperdicio! ¡Ya perdimos dos oportunidades de entrar!

—Tranquilo, está listo. Entraremos lo más pronto posible—le defendió Aela.

—Lindas piernas—dijo Skjor con sarcasmo.

Tenían toda su ropa, incluida su espada, listas para él. Estaban en Roca del Cadalso, un fuerte abandonado en la Marca Oriental al suroeste de Ventalia, como fue explicando Skjor; habían recibido reportes de bandidos ocupando el fuerte. Cuando enviaron a Athis a explorar descubrieron que no eran simples bandidos sino los Mano de Plata. Cazadores de hombres lobo entrenados para matar y desde que los Compañeros fueran bestias, principales enemigos de éstos. Habían matado a muchos Compañeros incluidos tres del Círculo, desde entonces habían aprendido a no subestimarlos. Tres miembros del Círculo para eliminar lo que se creía un campamento pequeño.

Era el atardecer cuando encontraron la siguiente ventana. El viento soplaba fuerte y la nieve empezaba a nublar la vista mientras que el sol ya estaba detrás de las montañas. Skjor con un espadón, Aela con su arco y Haldir con su espada observaban a una patrulla mear cuando Aela disparó una flecha. Le atravesó la sien, un disparo limpio (no puedo decir lo mismo del bandido).

—Me adelantaré a la puerta, los llamo cuando haya despejado el primer cuarto.

Y Skjor salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió de una patada y se perdió dentro.

—Termina el patio, yo limpiaré la torre y te cubriré desde arriba—le ordenó Aela.

Haldir sujetó con fuerza su espada y eliminó otra patrulla en el lado este del fuerte; Aela subió a la torre y la despejó como Haldir comprobó por tres disparos que escuchó de su arco. Estaba a punto de gritarle para que bajara cuando salen por lo menos siete bandidos de la puerta por la que Skjor había entrado. No fueron rival para el bretón y su espada de ébano pero notó algo diferente; cuando varios le cortaron en el brazo sintió cómo le ardía como si las espadas estuvieran al rojo vivo. Comprobó sus cortes pero no tenían ni la mitad de un centímetro de profundo.

—Los bastardos usan espadas y flechas de plata, son especialmente mortíferas contra nosotros.

Aela traía una de las espadas y en verdad eran de plata, no cubiertas de plata sino forjadas de plata pura. Cada bandido tenía algo, desde una flecha, una daga, hasta un martillo pesado.

—Skjor no ha salido, los bandidos han aparecido en su lugar.

—Vamos a ayudarlo, ¡no tuvo que haber entrado ahí solo!

Aprisa entraron al fuerte. Eran un par de cuartos desde la entrada, lo interesante estaba bajando unas escaleras hacia túneles y cuevas debajo de la estructura principal. Forjas llenas de minerales y lingotes de plata, armerías, incluso celdas con barrotes forjados con plata; habían estado ocupados. Encontraron resistencia mínima y dependiendo de quién iba delante, el otro no se molestaba ni en desenvainar. Un simple golpe con el arco o con el mango de la espada y el bandido caía. Eran asesinos entrenados pero es que todavía no llegaban al cuarto donde su líder los había convocado.

Una sala gigante llena de hombres lobo colgados en paredes o acostados en mesas. Aela y Haldir entraron armas en mano y vieron al ejército porque eran docenas de ellos. En el centro estaba un bruto, casi doblaba la altura de la Cazadora, y ella lo conocía perfectamente. "_El Desollador, no creo necesitar decirte por qué lo llaman así_". Portaba una espada más grande que él y un escudo el doble de ancho que su espalda. No había señales de Skjor.

—¡Tres miembros del Círculo en una noche! ¡Muchachos! ¡Tráiganme a esa perra de cabello rojo! ¡Y al bretón marica también!

Todos los bandidos (salvo el Desollador) sujetaron con fuerza sus armas y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Aela y Haldir, lentamente pues no había escapatoria para nadie.

Haldir se sujetó a Hoja de Ébano y rezó por los dos. Era imposible ganar contra ellos. Entonces Aela le susurró:

—Con el tiempo lograrás controlarlo tú mismo…

Y se fue dejándole su arco y su carcaj. Salió por la puerta dejando a Haldir. Él se sorprendió: ¿su amante acababa de abandonarlo a su muerte? No. Escuchó gemidos de dolor de ella que se convirtieron en rugidos. En la misma puerta apareció una bestia roja. Su pelaje era anaranjado como el atardecer, sus ojos verdes como la Aurora, incluso creyó ver una pizca de su maquillaje. Era Aela misma pero más fuerte, más rápida y más resistente.

Cuándo podría controlar ese poder a su gusto, se preguntó mientras peleaba a la antigua con su espada y el arco de ella. Por cada bandido que mataba, Aela despedazaba a tres; por cada hombre que decapitaba, Aela se comía a cinco. Así acabaron con las docenas de Manos de Plata que existían hasta que sólo quedó el Desollador. Para cuando se voltearon y le pusieron atención, los dos se tensaron nerviosos. Ahí se mantenía parado como antes pero ahora tenía a Skjor agarrado del cuello, levantándolo en el aire; vestía apenas unos trapos, restos de su ropa (señal de que se había convertido). Los miraba amenazante apretando más y más al cuello de Skjor mientras Aela, en forma de bestia, y Haldir permanecían inmóviles. Si hacían algún movimiento Skjor moría.

Uno pensaría que estaba ganando tiempo para que llegasen refuerzos pero no, sólo quedaba él, un psicópata con sed de sangre. Así lo demostró cuando notó que Aela se preparaba para saltar; antes de que ella tomara impulso, el Desollador apretó más su mano para luego atravesar a Skjor con su espada gigante que casi lo partió a la mitad. Lanzó su cuerpo a Haldir que iba a atacar y lo derribó. Luego levantó su escudo y rechazó completamente a Aela que salió disparada contra una columna, torciéndose el lomo. Soltó un chillido y permaneció allí.

Haldir puso el cuerpo de Skjor a un lado con respeto, considerando que lo aventó para levantarse rápido y esquivar una embestida del enemigo. La espada larga y delgada de Haldir no era rival para el espadón que bien podía servirle a un gigante. En un duelo justo Haldir no tendría esperanza, por suerte la captura de Skjor había quitado la justicia del enfrentamiento. Usaba las columnas de la sala para esquivar los ataques que por suerte eran bastante lentos, pero aún más fieros. De vez en cuando le daba una cortada con su Hoja que sólo lo enfurecía más. Fue gracias a Skjor que el Desollador tropezó pisando su cuerpo, pero aprovechó su caída para arremeter contra Haldir con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Haldir fue listo y acomodó su espada como estaca atravesándolo en el pecho hasta la empuñadura, manchando el pañuelo de Lisel. La torcía y giraba pero no se moría. Estaban cara a cara en el suelo, el bretón sosteniendo al bruto sin poder moverse, pero éste sólo reía y reía, no sentía dolor. Haldir no tenía escapatoria cuando el Desollador sacó un cuchillo (que parecía una espada corta) de su cinturón y lo puso en la garganta del bretón mientras reía.

—¿Unas últimas palabras, Compañero?—y rió por última vez.

Una bestia asaltó al bruto quitándoselo a Haldir de encima, estrellándose en la pared. Se escuchó el cráneo romperse mientras se pegaba al muro de piedra, luego el hombre lobo (porque había sido un hombre lobo el salvador) le mordió el cuello, destrozándoselo. Por último le arrancó el corazón y se lo comió.

Haldir se alegró de ver a Aela de vuelta en el combate hasta que vio a la Cazadora tirada desnuda donde la habían aventado, seguía inconsciente. En cambio el hombre lobo terminaba de saborear al Desollador cuando comenzó la transformación de vuelta a humano. No era Aela, ni siquiera Skjor. Vilkas había aparecido salvándolos a todos. Ahí parado (desnudo) estaba orgulloso y aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Tan apuesto como siempre.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con su voz gruesa y rasposa.

—Apenas. ¿Aela?

—Está bien, sólo unos moretones.

—Yo la llevo.

Haldir la cargó cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo con su abrigo. Vilkas le indicó el hueco en la pared por el que había entrado.

—Farkas está arriba, ponla cómoda y baja a ayudarme, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

Cuando Aela estuvo al cuidado de Farkas, Vilkas y Haldir cargaron a Skjor; uno sólo era perfectamente capaz de aguantarlo, pero no era correcto cargarlo como un saco de papas, tenían que tratar su cuerpo con honor.

Aela inconsciente en el carro, Farkas dirigiendo el caballo y Vilkas y Haldir cargando el cuerpo de Skjor en una camilla, todo el camino sin paradas hasta Carrera Blanca.

Era medio día cuando llegaron a la ciudad que no tenía ni rumores de la muerte de uno de los Compañeros más queridos y honrados. Todos se acercaban a mirar y a bajar las cabezas mientras veían a Skjor sin vida. Lo subieron hasta Jorrvaskr donde todos los Compañeros esperaban en silencio. De todos, Kodlak era el más triste. El funeral se celebró esa noche en la Forja del Cielo, asistieron todos menos Aela que seguía inconsciente. Los sanadores del templo de Kynareth decían que físicamente estaba bien, pero que la muerte de Skjor le pesaba más que a nadie.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Aela despertó y se levantó de su cama. Un día especialmente alegre; Vilkas estaba en el patio entrenando a los novicios mientras Farkas reía y tomaba aguamiel. Kodlak había salido a Soledad a hacer encargos y Haldir fumaba una pipa frente a la hoguera cuando Aela subió y se le unió. Él notó que había estado llorando a juzgar por sus ojos; traía puesto un camisón solamente que cuando la vio le pareció ver una ama de casa, no una arquera entrenada.

—Buenos días.

—¡Buenos días! ¿has dormido bien?

Aela se sentó en sus piernas mientras fumaba de su pipa. Se quedó sentada abrazándolo mientras veían por la puerta los choques de espada y escudos. Le pareció lo más extraña pues Aela no era una mujer tierna y dulce que te hacía la cena después de una jornada en la granja, sino que te mandaba a volar mientras cazaba duendes y peleaba contra draugr. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no importaba cuán fuerte fuese, o cuán ruda se creyera, por dentro era una mujer que necesitaba cariño y cuidado. Haldir se enamoró de ella aún más si eso era posible. Ella rompió el silencio después de disfrutar ese momento porque disfrutaba la presencia protectora de Haldir.

—Yo… tienes que saber que hubo algo entre Skjor y yo.

—¿Algo? ¿Romántico?

—Yo no lo llamaría así. No eran besos ni apapachos. Cazábamos juntos, salíamos a comer juntos. Era una relación especial, nuestras bestias se habían conectado.

—¿Conectado…?

—¡No de esa forma!—dijo mientras lo abofeteaba.

"Habíamos formado una especie de vínculo que nos hacía más fuertes mientras estábamos juntos. Nosotros lo notamos, y Hircine lo notó. Nos complementábamos el uno al otro. Me sentía llena de vida cuando me convertía sabiendo que él estaba ahí, pero desde entonces…"

"Hace una noche salí a cazar".

—Lo sé, nos preocupaste pero Vilkas dijo que lo hacías seguido en ciertos tiempos.

—Sí. Cuando cacé a mi presa no sentí esa plenitud que sentía cuando él estaba aquí. En toda mi transformación me sentí vacía.

—Es normal, lo extrañas.

—No, no es eso. Es diferente. Él siempre decía que la Sangre no era una maldición sino una bendición, y yo siempre le creía y pensaba lo mismo, sentía lo mismo. Pero desde que él se fue me siento diferente, como si ya no quisiera ser bestia otra vez, ya no la siento como una bendición... Fue la sangre de él la que me convirtió a mí.

Se vieron por un momento como tratando de entenderse uno al otro y luego Aela bajó a los aposentos llevándose un pan con mantequilla y un tarro de aguamiel. Haldir se quedó pensando cuando Farkas, que había estado oyendo en la puerta habló:

—De todos los miembros, Skjor era el único que amaba esta maldición. Ni siquiera Kodlak se siente cómodo con ella. Él tenía una forma de hablar, de explicarlo que era contagiosa, pero mi hermano y yo soñamos desde niños con Sovngarde y ni siquiera Skjor pudo persuadirnos. Pero Aela se dejó influenciar por sus palabras. Ella también soñaba con encontrar a su madre y todas sus antecesoras en Sovngarde, pero el deseo de cazar con Skjor en el Coto de Caza de Hircine la cambió.

—¿Hay cura para esto? ¿Crees que podamos curarla?

—Yo no decidiría eso por ella.

Los siguientes días a la muerte de Skjor fueron pesados para los Compañeros; a Kodlak nunca se le veía, siempre decía que estaba ocupándose en encargos personales antes de desaparecer por semanas; Aela apenas salía de su recámara para comer, no tocaba su arco ni entrenaba, aunque varias noches la escuchaban salir; Vilkas y Farkas eran los más ocupados haciéndose cargo de los novicios, Vilkas especialmente estaba preparando a Njada para tomar su prueba. Haldir se sentía triste y solo pues Aela no le había dedicado ni un momento desde su última plática, aunque lamentaba la muerte de Skjor no le había afectado profundamente; se ponía celoso porque sabía que Aela amaba a Skjor, aunque ella no quisiera ni mencionarlo.

Un día llegó Vilkas de un trabajo, muy apresurado y emocionado. Había ido a explorar el fuerte Roca del Cadalso para asegurarse que los Mano de Plata no hubieran regresado.

—¡Haldir! ¡Haldir! ¿Dónde está Farkas? ¡Farkas! ¡Vengan, Aela tiene que ver esto!

Y Farkas y Haldir lo siguieron escaleras abajo, hacia los aposentos y el cuarto de Aela donde ella se ocultaba. Estaba escribiendo algo en un papel cuando Vilkas entró excitado.

—¿¡Pero qué en Oblivion sucede!?

—¿Los Mano de Plata volvieron?

—No, nada de eso. El fuerte seguía vacío. Ésta vez busqué entre las cosas que se dejaron y encontré esta nota:

_«__Fuerte Neugrad, esperaremos una semana, ven sólo.  
Tyranus, Legado»._

—¿Imperiales? ¿El Imperio trabaja con los Mano de Plata?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Después de discutir quién iría a explorar se decidieron en Aela pues era una experta cazadora y acechadora, Haldir la acompañaría sólo hasta los límites del fuerte pues no era experto en sigilo. No tenían que levantar sospechas entre los Compañeros pues Kodlak había especificado: "_No se involucren en ningún asunto relacionado a la Guerra Civil, o pensarán que tomaron algún bando_" y Haldir y Aela, siendo pareja, eran perfectos para espiar un posible campamento imperial sin levantar ninguna sospecha por su ausencia.

Viajaron rápidos y ligeros, y llegaron a Helgen en menos de un día, ahora estaban en la comarca de Falkreath, boscosa y casi cálida. El fuerte Neugrad estaba a menos de una jornada al sur de Helgen.

Haldir se estremeció pensando en su objetivo principal al visitar Skyrim, cuando se detuvieron a descansar en la posada buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera darle respuestas, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Salieron aún más aprisa esperando encontrar respuestas a esta nota imperial, era casi de noche cuando vieron la torre principal de la fortaleza asomándose entre pinos y abetos.

—Espera aquí, iré desarmada así que permanece atento en caso de peligro.

—¿Estás segura? Lleva tu daga por lo menos.

—No, si me atrapan fisgoneando armada pensarán algo.

—Si te atrapan con tu arco pensarán que estás cazando.

—¿Cazando, dentro de su fortaleza?

Aela subió una colina y se perdió entre la maleza, Haldir no pudo hacer más que colgarse el arco de Aela a la espalda y guardar su daga en el cinturón mientras descansaba su mano en la empuñadura de su Hoja.

El fuerte se había convertido en un bastión imperial, todo estaba ocupado a pesar de haber estado abandonado por varios años. Ahora antorchas, hogueras y velas iluminaban todo; había soldados sentados alrededor de una olla esperando su estofado, otros acomodaban espadas y escudos en una armería improvisada. El establo también lo ocupaban sus fuertes caballos _cyrodílicos_. Aela conocía esa región tan bien como el interior de Jorrvaskr pues esos bosques eran un paraíso para la caza, y más de una vez había entrado al fuerte por curiosidad y ganas de aventura (usualmente lo ocupaban bandidos y criminales). Rodeó la muralla hasta que estuvo oculta sobre una colina en la parte sur, desde donde tenía vista a todo el patio y parte del interior. No vio nada inusual a un campamento de la Legión, estuvo a punto de regresarse cuando por el arco principal entró una caballería. Legados, legionarios y centuriones entraron a caballo y los capitaneaba nadie más que el General Tulio, líder de la Legión en Skyrim. "_Razón suficiente para colarme dentro_" pensó Aela.

Bajó casi corriendo de la colina hasta los pies de la muralla, no era demasiado alta y tenía rocas salidas y agujeros entre ladrillos así que fue sencillo treparla; Aela vestía una túnica y pantalones verdes, especiales para este tipo de tareas, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Las murallas no tenían ningún centinela convirtiéndolas en una pasarela para espías y acechadores. El General Tulio bajó de su caballo y fue directo a la torre, su capa roja escarlata era arrastrada por la tierra mientras su armadura relucía el rojo y dorado de sus detalles. Era un hombre no muy viejo y no muy joven; su pelo era blanco pero aún no tenía demasiadas arrugas, casi un albino, podrías pensar.

Por la parte de arriba Aela avanzó agachada hasta una ventana de la torre, se asomó por el hueco para averiguar el paradero del General y se alivió al verlo ahí parado. Había otros dos oficiales de alto rango y un hombre misterioso, dándole la espalda. No vestía como legionario sino que usaba una armadura de hierro común sobre ropas viejas.

—Tu contacto no ha llegado y mis tropas no lo esperarán por siempre.

—Mi contacto fue destrozado por los Compañeros, él no vendrá.

—Es muy arriesgado lo que estoy haciendo, como mis oficiales me recuerdan, y ¿tú llegas con historias sobre aliados perdidos?

—Sin mi ayuda los Compañeros se aliarán con los rebeldes y no tendrías oportunidad de ganar esta guerra, cuida tus palabras.

—Arregla esto, si descubren algo entre nosotros negaré todo. Será la última vez que hablamos.

—¡No olvides mi oro!

El General disgustado salió del cuarto, se montó a su caballo y salió con sus oficiales. Era una mina de oro de información, Aela tenía pruebas de una relación entre los Mano de Plata y la Legión.

—Maldito imperial.

—¿Qué pasó con el fuerte Roca del Cadalso?—preguntó el Legado Tyranus que había estado escuchando.

—Murieron, todos ellos. Los Compañeros se enteraron de su presencia.

—Mantendremos el contrato, pero debemos partir al amanecer, tengo órdenes.

—¿Órdenes? ¿Cuáles?

—No es de tu incumbencia… pero si debes saber, recibimos noticias de una patrulla rebelde avanzando por el Paso de Ivar, dicen que el mismo líder de los rebeldes los dirige.

Aela no escuchó lo último, se apresuró a salir en cuanto obtuvo lo que había venido a buscar. Bajó rápidamente la muralla hasta llegar a donde Haldir con la misma cautela, pero con prisa. Cuando llegó con él lo encontró aliviado de verla, estaban a punto de hablarse pero los interrumpió este sonido especial. Un rugido en la lejanía, no de un oso o un troll, era diferente, más agudo y de algo más grande. Se oía demasiado lejos y aun así te daba miedo sólo de pensar en el tamaño que tendría una bestia así.

—¿Qué es eso?

Los dos se paralizaron, no era algo que oías todos los días, y ciertamente algo que no se había oído en muchos años. Ambos juraban haber oído palabras en el rugido, como si estuviera hablando.

Tras un momento de pánico los dos recuperaron la razón pues no se volvió a oír nada similar.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscamos? Acabo de ver al General Tulio salir con prisa.

—Sí, la Legión está trabajando con los Mano de Plata. Los pretenden usar para aliarnos con ellos, o si no funciona, matarnos. Nos ven como una amenaza si nos uniéramos a los rebeldes.

Ambos pensaron y meditaron sobre esto. La Guerra Civil los había alcanzado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse fuera. No era algo que Kodlak podía ignorar.

Tras pensarlo a fondo decidieron hacer lo que habían pretendido, unirse a Ulfric y sus Capas de la Tormenta, pero ésta vez intentarían convencer a los otros de hacerlo juntos, como Compañeros.

Era un viaje largo de regreso y estaban cansados, Aela convenció a Haldir de quedarse un par de noches en Helgen (ella tampoco había olvidado los asuntos de él). Descansarían en la posada mientras Haldir buscaba a quien tenía que encontrar. Era difícil, nadie conocía a Ballor. ¿Cómo encontrarlo con otro nombre? Tras indagar un poco descubrió que una casa, fuera de las murallas, había explotado en llamas una noche. Desde entonces no había nadie más que un mendigo que se había acomodado. Haldir la investigó y buscó en ella respuestas, ignorando las quejas del mendigo. Ni un rastro más que madera quemada, había explotado con fuego mágico. Estaba a punto de rendirse por completo cuando en la tierra, no muy lejos de la entrada principal encontró una mano saliendo, o la mano de un esqueleto. Le dio diez séptimos al nuevo dueño de la casa para que le ayudase a desenterrar el cuerpo. Después de una hora de mover tierra descubrieron el cuerpo completo; era un nórdico a juzgar por su tamaño, pero irreconocible pues era puro hueso. Haldir no estaba seguro de a quién había encontrado hasta que descubrió un anillo descansando en el dedo del muerto. Era el anillo de su padre. Nunca se lo había quitado, y no era coincidencia encontrarlo a miles de kilómetros de su tumba. Hizo memoria y los detalles le llegaron volando.

Su padre había hecho un viaje a Skyrim pero no mencionó nada al respecto; meses después llegó portándose extrañamente. Haldir no le había visto el anillo desde su regreso, además de que había empezado a tratar mal a su madre. Luego menciona algún hermano suyo que antes no existía, al que visitaba regularmente. Unir los cabos sueltos fue más que un alivio para el alma de Haldir.

El Imperio había estado persiguiendo a un mago renegado del Gremio (de Magos) que se había interesado en la magia de _cambiar pieles_, casi peor que la magia daédrica. Según ellos lo habían rastreado hasta Skyrim donde no lo encontraron, sin embargo rumores de personas desaparecidas y comportamientos extraños afirmaban su presencia en la zona.

Un día éste mago conoció a un nórdico en la posada de Helgen que le contó lo maravillosa que era su vida y ésta persona, siendo tan horrible como era, no pudo sentir más que celos y envidia. Usó su magia sucia con él, quitándole su apariencia y su voz, matándolo en el proceso. Usando sus memorias pudo encontrar a su familia en Roca Alta, se vistió como él y tomó sus pertenencias, incluida su espada valiosísima de ébano pensando que sería prueba suficiente para que todos le creyeran. Pero ésta magia requiere mantenimiento, como es _actualizar_ cada cierto tiempo tu apariencia, usando el cuerpo original; se las había arreglado manteniendo intacto el cuerpo de Haldor en algún cuarto secreto de la casa, usando magia vil y de necromancia y volviendo cada tanto para volver a usar los hechizos (pensó que era mejor idea a llevar el cuerpo y arriesgar a que su familia lo encontrase). Ésta magia se volvió inestable destruyéndolo todo salvo el cuerpo del nórdico que había mantenido como vivo todo el tiempo. Momentos antes de su muerte por la mano de Haldir sintió cómo se desvanecía su ilusión, despertando la necesidad de volver y mantener el hechizo; su instinto le dijo que tenía que mentirle a la familia y decir que iría a buscar a su hermano. Estas palabras, tergiversadas, confundieron a Haldir que estaba vulnerable creyendo que había matado a su padre.

Haldir estaba confundido (nunca conoció la existencia del mago _cambiapieles_) pero en el fondo lo sabía, lo sospechaba. Sabía que no era su verdadero padre. No sintió culpa cuando lo atravesó con su espada. Simplemente no entendía, y ahora estaba seguro de que su padre había muerto amando a su familia. Las pesadillas se desvanecieron desde ese momento. Su corazón por fin estuvo claro; Aela. ¡Cómo amaba a Aela!

Ella se contentó cuando se enteró de esto. Parte de sus propias penas y desgracias se desvanecieron, aún extrañaba a Skjor porque en el fondo, a pesar de su negación, lo amaba. Lo amó. Ahora Haldir le recordaba lo que sentía hacie él. Había algo en él que la hacía sentir completa, algo que no conoció con Skjor. Incluso sentimientos de arrepentimiento le cruzaron la cabeza, de pronto ya no quería seguir teniendo la sangre de Hircine.

Claro que ninguno habló sobre esto durante su estadía en Helgen, en cambio se abrazaron, se besaron y se revolcaron juntos, disfrutando las canciones del bardo, las pláticas de los ciudadanos y el aguamiel con frutos de enebro, especial del posadero Vilod.

Mientras, en el Paso de Ivar los Imperiales esperaban al acecho la caravana de Ulfric, líder de los Capas de la Tormenta. Los tomaron por sorpresa, muchos rebeldes murieron, ningún imperial. Habría sido un exterminio si Ulfric no hubiera ordenado la rendición, salvando al resto de sus hombres. Fue un evento desafortunado para los rebeldes, para un ladrón de caballos y un inmigrante; todos capturados.

Para cuando el General los entregó a Helgen para ser juzgados y ejecutados, Aela y Haldir ya habían salido de regreso. Ése día visitaron Helgen por última vez pues durante la ejecución la bestia que había emitido el rugido anterior apareció. Un dragón, y no uno cualquiera, era nadie más y nadie menos que Alduin, el legendario Come-Mundos.

Tiempos difíciles seguirían a este ataque, para los Compañeros y todo Skyrim. Los dragones estaban reapareciendo en los cielos escupiendo fuego y hielo.


End file.
